Dead and Back
by amandagm
Summary: This is what should happen if Charlaine Harris ever writes a Book 14. There was too much left unsaid between Eric and Sookie, and there are too many loose ends that need tying at the end of Book 13. Eric has made enormous sacrifices to keep Sookie safe, or so he thinks. However, Freyda knows that so long as Sookie lives, Eric will never love her, and that is simply unacceptable.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Freyda was dining on a petite, blonde, female donor who could be no more than 22, when the man entered her throne room. Freyda barely looked up from the donor's throat to acknowledge his entrance into the room. If it was one thing the Queen of Oklahoma hated, it was having her dinner interrupted. The man, in his late-thirties, was of medium build, with sandy brown hair, and was handsome in a rugged yet polished sort of way. You could take one look at him and tell he was the kind of guy who made an effort to look like he had not made an effort with his appearance. He was calm on the surface, but his dark eyes shone with a simmering anger and something else. The air around him seemed electrified.

Freyda released her bite on the donor and dismissed her offhandedly. The donor, who was clearly enjoying servicing the queen, was miffed at the interruption, but seemed to know better than to let it show, and she scuttled out of the room without much fuss or noise. Freyda then turned to the man and, using her fingers to wipe away the blood that had collected in the corners of her mouth, she sucked her fingers clean.

"Your Highness, it has been one year. It is time for retribution," the man said, barely containing his emotion, which was a mix of rage and eagerness.

"Don't you think I know how long it has been," Freyda replied in an annoyed tone. "Tomorrow night, when her guard is gone, we will eliminate her, and any who stand in our way, and I will take the boy. Finally, our plan will come to fruition. You shall have your sweet vengeance, I will eliminate my competition for good and forever, and I will have my own personal telepath, one that I can train to do my bidding." The man was practically wringing his hands in delight at the plan. If it is possible to be giddy with the thought of murder and kidnapping, then that is what he was.

Suddenly, the doors to the throne room were thrown open and in he walked, with a determined step, long stride, and looking every bit the Viking that he had been in life. He wore a fitted dark olive suit, but without a tie. The top two buttons were undone, and just a hint of faint blonde chest hair peeked out from the top of the shirt. No man could wear a suit like he could. It was practically obscene. He approached Freyda and made deep bow, "Your Highness."

"Eric, you know you can call me Freyda, especially when we are alone," and with that, she gave a pointed look at the other man, who bowed deeply and took his leave.

As soon as the man was out of the room, Eric spoke, "Happy Anniversary, my Queen. To mark the occasion, may I present you with this gift." At that, Eric pulled a black velvet box from his jacket pocket and held it out as far as his arm would stretch. It was as if he purposefully maintained his distance, not wanting to get any closer to the queen than necessary. He held the box out in front of him like one would hold out a dirty diaper. His tone and manner were polite, if formal, but with an undertone of distaste. Freyda took the box in her hand, allowing her fingers to gently stroke his own. It was everything Eric could do to not recoil from her touch.

It wasn't that Freyda wasn't beautiful, because she was. Very. And she was rich, powerful and she had wanted Eric with such one-pointed determination that any other man, or vampire, would have been flattered. She needed Eric. She needed the ancient vampire to help secure her young reign. But more than that, she wanted him. She wanted him in a way that a woman wants a man – whether the man and woman are dead or alive. They both hailed of Viking heritage and she felt that they were truly meant to be together. In time, she felt Eric would come to feel the same way. A lot could happen in 200 years after all.

Freyda wanted Eric so badly in fact, that she was willing to pay, and pay dearly she did. Even though her agreement with Eric's maker, Appius, gave Freyda the undisputed right to possess Eric, she went a step further and paid a handsome sum to Felipe deCastro, the King of Louisiana, Nevada and Arkansas to make sure he would not challenge her claim. Felipe was sorry to lose a vampire such as Eric. After all, he was a powerful vampire and had been a profitable Sheriff, but Freyda certainly made it worth his while.

However, the sum Freyda paid to Felipe for Eric paled in comparison to the sum she paid to Felipe for him to release his claim to the telepath. It wasn't that Freyda wanted the telepath for herself, because she didn't. Nor did she necessarily want to prevent Felipe from having use of the telepath's services either, but she knew that Eric would be unbearable to live with otherwise. By forcing Eric to vampire divorce the telepath, sever all communication with her (and his children), as well as move from Louisiana, he would be leaving the telepath unprotected. If Eric was anything, he was loyal and protective of those in his retinue. Freyda was no fool. She knew Eric would want to do what he could to protect the telepath from becoming a pawn in vampire politics, and, if possible, to protect her from his kind, at least to the extent he could. So when he made his demands - that no vampire was to use or lay claim to the telepath - Freyda had expected them and was happy to agree to his terms. After all, she didn't want to run into the telepath in the course of her dealings with Felipe. She wanted Eric to feel as if he had some control, even if it was contrived. But more than that, she wanted to show Eric that she could be reasonable, which she hoped would, in turn, cause him to respect her, and possibly even grow to love her.

Unfortunately, the last year had not gone as Freyda would have hoped. Sure, Eric was outwardly the model consort. He attended all vampire political and social functions dutifully by her side. He offered her his counsel and, when necessary, his strength. And he shared her bed on a regular basis. The sex was great, well better than great, but it, and all of their interactions, lacked something … passion, intimacy, tenderness. He never touched her unless he was fulfilling his duties. He certainly never touched her like he had touched the telepath, with reverence and love. She knew that, in part, Eric regarded their arrangement as a sort of involuntary servitude, and she had hoped in time he would come to see it otherwise. But deep down she knew that as long as the telepath lived, Eric would never have room in his dead, unbeating heart for her, and that she could not abide.

Freyda held the black velvet box in her hands and slowly opened it. It was stunning. A lovely large diamond pendent necklace hung on a white gold chain. The diamond was the size of a large walnut. "Eric, it's beautiful." If Freyda could have blushed, she would have. Just maybe Eric was softening his heart to her, she thought.

"I had my day man pick it out. I hope it is to your liking," Eric replied. Freyda's face remained fixed, but inwardly she was, not heartbroken necessarily, but definitely disappointed. It was this sort of impersonal interaction with Eric that she could not see herself living through for another year, let alone another 199. This just served to reinforce her decision that she must go through with her plans.

"It is. Thank you. Unfortunately, my gift to you will not arrive until tomorrow. I hope you are not disappointed by the delay," Freyda replied curtly.

"Certainly not your majesty. I am your servant, and your will is mine," Eric replied. Indeed, it will be, she thought.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today was a good day. I have good days and bad days like anyone else, but today was definitely a good day. Lately, the good days have seemed to be few and far between, so I will take one when I can get it. I had taken off work, which is hard to get myself to do now that I own Merlotte's. It is just too easy for me to get absorbed in the bar, so I have to make sure I schedule myself off at least one day a week. I know, it's a bar. I'm not saving the world, but I enjoy it and I'm good at it.

It was a beautiful, sunny July day. I got to wear my yellow bikini with the black polka dots and sunbathe for a few hours late in the morning. I know, I'll get skin cancer, but you have to die of something, right? And I can think of far worse ways to go. Trust me, I know more about dying, and the different ways of doing it, than most. Then I had to tackle the garden. Ever since Niall zapped it with his fairy thinga-ma-bobby, it has been out of control. The flowers are constantly blooming, the garden is overflowing with tomatoes, and I can hardly keep up with mowing the grass. So, I did some much needed yard work and the place looked better for it. My Gran sure would be proud if she could see it now. I wondered if the yard would ever stop its crazy growth, but it had been more than a year now and there was no sign of it slowing down. In fact, Sam said I could probably become Melotte's full time produce supplier if it kept up.

Okay, there's the sadness creepin' in. Sam. I sure missed him. After we started seeing each other last July, things between us heated up pretty quickly. I know I said we were going to take it slow, but things don't always work out like you plan, and I should sure know that by now.

Sam and I went to spend the holidays with his mom, Bernadette, in Texas. She started dating a were-hawk and she was real eager for us to meet him. Heck, Sam and I were both so happy for her, what with her last husband shooting her and all. It wasn't like her ex-husband was normally a violent man—there were some extenuating circumstances. He shot her when he found out she was a shifter, and the way he found out was by her shifting right in front of him. So, I guess you could say it took him a little by surprise. Would it have happened if she had been up front with him and just told him about it first? Who's to say. But he couldn't get past it, and so we were happy she found someone who could accept her for who she was, and even share in their full moon runs. And they were happy, really happy. Bernie, who usually shifted into a dog, like Sam, had even started to shift into a hawk on the full moons. As a pure shifter, she can become any animal she wants, like Sam could. Sam….

We decided I would come back to Bon Temps right after Christmas, so that I could run the bar. Kennedy Keyes, our other bartender, was great at filling in for us when we were both out of the bar, but we didn't like leaving her in charge for too long. Running the bar can get pretty stressful, and as the owners, it just didn't seem right to leave the bar for too long without one of us there. We decided Sam should stay with his mom until after New Years as they didn't get to see each other too often. Sam would come back to Bon Temps just after the New Year. As he was driving back home early on the morning of January 2nd, he was killed by a drunk driver. A stupid drunk driver. Not a fairy, or Were, or vampire, or witch. A stupid drunk driver. What are the odds, at least for a supe?

It was as if no sooner had we found each other, really found each other, then I lost him. I was sad for a long time, still am, but one thing I have come to learn about myself is that I'm a survivor. I've experienced a lot of pain and loss in my life, and I'm sure I'll experience much more before my life is through. After allowing myself a couple of months of self pity, I had to put on my big girl panties and just get on with it. I have people who depend on me. The bar, my employees, my family and friends. I have Jason, Michelle, and their little boy, Aidan, to think of, and Hunter and Remy too. I can't wallow in self-pity for too long. I once wished for Sam to live, and now I was going to choose to live, for me.

And that's what I am doing. Living my life… and waiting to say goodbye to yet another friend. There I stood at my kitchen sink, drying the dishes from my dinner (one of Gran's delicious recipes… a chicken pot pie that I baked that afternoon), looking out my kitchen window as twilight set in. A beautiful reddish-purple color painted the sky and cast deep dark shades across the yard. It would be full dark soon, and I would have company shortly thereafter.

It had been one-year since Karin, Eric's oldest child, had been appointed as my nighttime guard, per Eric's agreement with Freyda and Felipe. In that time, Karin had also become my friend. Sure, she was no Pam, but we were friends, at least as much as a vampire and human can be. Tonight was her last night as my guard. She would be leaving, going back to wherever it was that she had come from when Eric first called her to Bon Temps last year. As I stood there staring out into the yard, I must have zoned out because the next thing I knew, it was full dark and there was a knock on my back door.

I immediately sent out my other sense. Two voids. I opened the door and there stood Bill and Karin. Since Karin had been guarding me this past year, she had been staying at Bill's house, presumably in his spare hidey-hole, or maybe in his hidey-hole for all I knew. They weren't exactly open with me about whatever their relationship was, and it would have been weird if they had, given my own history with Bill. And they weren't exactly affectionate with each other the times that I saw them together – they were vampires after all. But I had my suspicions all the same. I stepped aside and they entered the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bill and Karin entered my kitchen with vampiric speed. It took me a second to register what had happened, and then I felt like a dork standing there, holding open the kitchen door, staring into a now empty back porch, while they were now standing behind me. Vampires … sheesh. Bill and Karin were dressed in typical fashion, for them: Bill in tan khakis and a muted brown polo shirt; Karin in black yoga pants and a fitted green tank top. I had started to think of their outfits as their uniform, they wore them so often, although the color sometimes varied. I could hardly picture them wearing anything else, and it made me wonder how they were able to adapt to the changing fashions of the times over their many years of existence.

"Hey you two. Can I get y'all a blood?" I asked. They both said yes and so I went to the refrigerator, removed two bottles and started to heat them up in the microwave.

"Sookie, are you going to be okay without Karin guarding you anymore?" Bill asked.

"Why wouldn't I be Bill?"

"Well, that is what I was wondering. This past year has been uneventful, and although Karin's service was only for a year, she has agreed to stay on longer if you felt her services were needed."

I had to think about that. I would hardly say the last year had been uneventful, what with Sam's death, and all, but Bill never cared much for Sam. It was the whole vampires hate shifters and vice versa thing. But, there was some truth to what Bill said. I hadn't been beaten up, shot, or tortured this past year, so, yeah, by my standards, it had been a pretty uneventful year.

"I appreciate it and all, but I'll be fine." I said to Bill. "You got big plans Karin?" I asked.

"Well, I am going to assist Bill with his database project. I have agreed to do some freelance research for him in Mongolia. If it is okay with you, I am to leave tonight." Karin replied.

"So soon?" I asked.

"Yes, if you do not need my services, I should like to move on," Karin stated.

"No, it's fine. Gosh, I'll just miss you. But since you'll be working for Bill, you'll be back now and again, right?" I asked, fearing that I sounded a little pathetic. I haven't gotten so many friends that I can spare to lose even one.

"Yes, I will be back from time to time, as my work for Bill requires," Karin said, and then she paused. I could tell she was debating in her head whether she should continue, and then she said it, "Sookie, it has been an honor to know you, and to fulfill my master's orders to protect you. For a human, you are not so bad. I can see why Eric was so taken with you." Eric … did it always have to come back to him? Before I could think more on that, I was pulled from my reverie when there was another knock at the door. One void.

"It is me," said Pam through the door. I went to the door and let Pam in. She was in her standard leisure wear, pink twinset, with a short strand of pearls, and white slacks, and her hair was pulled back with a dark pink headband. She was beautiful as always. She entered the room and gave me a cold kiss on my cheek. This past year Pam and I had grown closer, if that was even possible for a vampire and human friendship. It was clear we both missed Eric, although we didn't talk about him. It was just too painful and I was so emotionally drained by it, I just couldn't. We saw each other every few weeks, even if it was just for a short visit. And while Pam kept her distance when Sam was around, after he passed, she wouldn't let me sit around and feel sorry for myself. Pam is a good friend.

"Pam, it's good to see you," I said.

"And it is good to see you too, Sookie," then, turning to Bill and Karin, Pam nodded, "Bill, Sister." After the greetings were done, we spent some time talking about nothing in particular. Bill's work, Karin's upcoming travels, Fangtasia, what was going on with the Louisiana vamps. I even told them some stories about the regulars at Merlotte's, like last weekend when Hoyt got so drunk he danced on a table. I knew my stories about the bar didn't hold any interest for them, but they appeared to be listening. It was one of the great joys about not being able to hear vampires' thoughts … they could be thinking about their laundry for all I knew, and I was none the wiser. No one spoke about Eric, and my heart was thankful for the reprieve. After a spell, Bill and Karin got up to leave.

"Sookie, if you don't mind, we will take our leave now. I need to get Karin some computer equipment that she will need for her work, and then get her to Anubis for her flight" Bill said.

"Sure thing guys." I stood and gave them both a big hug. Bill kissed me on my forehead, and Karin kissed me on my cheek. "I'm sorry to see you go Karin. Please don't be a stranger. Email me, or call, okay?" Geesh, could I sound more pathetic? "Bill, I'll see you later."

"Sookie, I will be in touch," Karin said as they both moved towards the back door. "Goodbye Sister."

"Goodbye Sister," Pam responded. And just like that, they were gone.

I rinsed out the empty bottles of blood and put them in the garbage can. While at the sink, I glanced over my shoulder at Pam and asked "Can I get you another blood?"

"No thank you, Sookie," Pam replied. She sat there at my kitchen table with a thoughtful look on her face, which was very different from the cold mask she typically wore. I could tell, like Karin earlier, Pam had something on her mind. I couldn't stand all of these big ole pregnant pauses. So, I turned on my heel, leaned against the sink and gripped the edge as tightly as I could.

"Okay Pam. Spit it out. If you have something to say, say it," I forced out in one big breath.

"Sookie, it's about Eric," Pam began.

"Stop! Stop it right there! I can't think about him! I won't. He made his bed, or his coffin, and now he has to lay in it. He chose her. This conversation is over. I have nothing, nothing else to say about him," I shouted, closing my eyes as tight as I could, as if it would keep Pam from going any further. Did it stop her? No, not Pam.

"Honestly Sookie, how can someone so smart be so obtuse? I mean, really, how can you be as brave as you are, but be such a coward when it comes to Eric?" she said in a chiding manner. My eyes popped open and my mouth began to open and close. A million thoughts ran through my head, but not one word would come out of my mouth. I knew I looked like a fish out of water, gasping for air, but it couldn't be helped. Finally, I said the only thing I could, "Come again?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sookie, you are my friend, and I just can't stand by and allow you to continue to think poorly of Eric for the choices he had to make," Pam stated.

"I'm really not in the mood for a tongue lashing Pam."

"As much as I would enjoy lashing you with my tongue, that isn't exactly what I have in mind," Pam said with a smirk. "I want you to sit here, and listen to me. After we have this little talk, we don't ever have to speak of this ever again, agreed?" I mulled this over for a moment and realized there was no way I was going to get out of this. At least Pam promised this would be the only time we would be having this discussion. I can get through this, I thought to myself. I steeled my resolve, nodded my agreement and plopped myself in the chair opposite Pam at my kitchen table.

"Good girl," Pam said, reaching across the table and patting my hand. "It was impossible for Eric to get out of his marriage to Freyda. You must know this."

"Pam, I'm sorry, but I just don't believe that. Appius is dead. If Eric really wanted to get out of the contract with Freyda, then I think he could have."

"Sookie, if he could, don't you think he would have? You've been around vampires long enough to know our rules and culture. A maker owns his progeny and his will controls, even over a monarch's wishes. No one can interfere in that bond. Appius signed the contract with Freyda and collected his fee. The contract was binding at that point. There was no way to get out of it, although Eric certainly tried. He even went to Felipe, though he knew it was futile," Pam said with an unnecessary sigh. "Eric is a master strategist, but there was simply no way he could get out of the contract with Freyda. Tell me Sookie, do you really think Eric would have agreed to bind himself to 200 years of servitude if he had a choice? You must have some idea of what it was like when he spent his first several hundred years with Appius. Sure, Freyda isn't Appius, but to him, it isn't much better. He has no control over his existence. He has left everyone he swore to protect here in Louisiana. And he had to give you up."

"Pam, spare me. Eric may have cared about me, but he didn't do all of this for me. He did it for himself," I retorted.

"Sookie, Eric loves you… present tense. I would never have believed it was possible for a vampire to love a human, but I've known Eric for hundreds of years, and in all that time I've never seen him act towards a human the way he acts with you. He did all of this because he loves you."

"I believe Eric loved me, at least 'as much as he was able,'" I used air quotes to show Pam these were his words, not mine. Childish, I know. But my emotions were running high and I just didn't care.

"Yes, Eric loves you as much as he is able. Let's look at how much that is: he agreed tie himself to a vampire Queen that he doesn't love for an additional 100 years beyond what was required. He did that, mind you, because in 100 years, in your current human state, you will be dead, so what's another 100 years to him if it secures your safety? He put you, his wife, aside. Although you may not have given any credence to your marriage, for him, it was real. He got you completely removed from vampire politics. No vampire can lay claim to you or use you for your telepathy. And he secured Karin as your personal guard for one year. If you ask me, his ability to love you is actually quite deep," there Pam paused for a moment. Then she continued, "You know, the only way he could have gotten out of the contract with Freyda was if you had used the cluviel dor," and with that statement, Pam met my eye.

I had started to feel pretty low when Pam laid it all out, and I really started to question everything I had believed up to now, but when she mentioned the cluviel dor, it got my dander up. "So this is all my fault?" I responded tartly.

"I didn't say that. Listen," Pam started.

"No, you listen Pam," I interrupted, "If Eric was so concerned with my welfare then why did he make Sam promise to not court me?" I thought I had her there. Surely this would show her that Eric wasn't acting in my best interest, or at least not just for my welfare, but that he was looking out for himself, and marking his territory.

"And how did that work out for you and the shifter? Oh, that's right, you all fucked for a while, and Eric did what exactly? Nothing. He did nothing to interfere with your relationship with the shifter," Pam stated flatly. "Sookie, if Eric only cared about himself, then he could have forced you to give him the cluviel dor for his own use, or he could have just turned you, or had me do it. You know, I still would turn you if you liked. You'd make a great vampire."

"Pam," I said in a firm voice.

"You're right. I digress. Anyway, he didn't do any of those things, and do you know why? Because he loves you, and he respects your wishes, above all else. Even if it means he has to lose you in the process." Pam seemed to be winding up and I could tell this conversation was drawing to a close. She had certainly given me a lot to think about, and I knew I would be turning it all around in my mind for some time.

"Can I ask you a question?" Pam asked.

Oh hell. "Sure Pam, why not."

"Why were you so forgiving of Bill for all of his transgressions? He started his relationship with you, and took your virginity I might add, under false pretenses. He cheated on you with his maker, and even left you for her. He raped you, almost drained you, I could go on and on, but you and he, despite all of this, remain good friends. Not that I care really. Bill is far less annoying than he was, and he has proven himself useful a time or two. And another thing … Quinn. He had serious mommy issues, and brought that whole coup thing to your doorstep. Yet, you two are quite chummy now too. What exactly has Eric done to you that is so bad that you can't forgive him? Why is it you were so easily able to cut him out of your life?"

And with that, I sat there dumbfounded. I had absolutely nothing to say. Had I really been unfair to Eric? Did he really love me so much he would give up his freedom? Should I have been looking at his actions all this time, instead of his words, which I always interpreted as being hedged? I must have sat silent for too long, because after a minute or two, Pam got up silently, walked over to me, squeezed my shoulder, and left, quietly shutting the kitchen door behind her.

I sat there at my kitchen table for a long while thinking about everything Pam had said, which was quite a lot. Then it hit me. On my god, what have I done? How can I be so stupid. After all the times I have watched Gone With the Wind…I am Scarlett O'Hara, and Eric is Rhett Butler! For as much as I love the movie, I always hate how it ends. Scarlett, with all her strength and determination, only saw true love when it was too late. Rhett loved her for exactly who she was, flaws and all, and she was too blind to see it. Love was right in front of her the whole time and she let it go (or more like ran it off). Is that what I had done with Eric?

Eric was perfect for me and I had him. What we had was real, I know that. Sure, I had loved Bill, but it was the kind of naïve first love that lacks emotional maturity, and it was built on a lie. I cared for Bill now in my own way, even loved him, but it was not a romantic love. Quinn and I never got a chance to find out if what we had could have been love. Did I love Sam? I'd like to think so. I mean, I couldn't have used the cluviel dor if I didn't love him, right? But then Sam was always more of a friend to me. What we had was comfortable, safe. It was like putting on a nice worn sweater. But Eric? Oh, Eric. Did I love him? Absolutely. Do I still? If I was being honest with myself, then yes, yes I do love him and I suppose I always will. The spot he occupied in my heart was still tender and I knew it would remain so until he was back in my life again. But I had written off that possibility last year.

Why did I doubt him? Doubt what we felt for each other? Why couldn't I see what was right in front of me? Why didn't I fight for him? Fight for him as hard as he fought to keep me safe? Like Scarlett, my revelation was too late. Eric was gone. Well, one thing was for sure, I am not going to act like Scarlett anymore. I will not wait until tomorrow. I am going to do whatever it takes to get Eric back, if he will still have me.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After my epiphany, I spent the rest of the night sending emails to all of the contacts that I knew who might possibly be able to help me get Eric back. Unfortunately, that was a short list. Desmond Cataliades, my demon lawyer and sponsor of sorts, was first. He might know something we can do legally … or illegally if necessary, because not everything in the supe world operates in a legal way, at least as humans know it. Boy, there was a time where that kind of thinking would have caused me to cringe and re-examine my moral compass, but I've come a long way since then.

Second on my list was Amelia. I felt really bad asking her if she could help me since little Bode was only four months old, but she is my friend, as well as the best witch I know. I didn't know if there was anything she could do, but maybe she and her coven could look into for me.

At this time, I didn't think shifters or Weres could do much for me, although they certainly owed me, so I would just keep them in the back of my mind for now.

Finally, I needed to see Pam. I wanted to know if she or any other vamps loyal to Eric could help. Even though I knew she was still up (it was nighttime after all), I didn't want to call her because vamps are terrible about having spies in each others' camps and I didn't know who may be listening. So I just sent her a quick text message to tell her I would be stopping by her house as soon as I could get out of Merlotte's the next evening, since I was scheduled to work, and that I needed to speak to her.

Once all of that was done, there was nothing left for me to do with "Operation Get Eric Back," so I got ready for bed and tried to sleep. Sleep was a long time coming since my mind kept spinning with all the things Pam said, all of the foolish things I had done, and the plans I was trying to make to get Eric back. When I finally found sleep, it was fitful.

I slept as late as I could the next morning since I knew I would be having a late night that evening. That turned out to be only about 10am. I was working the late shift and closing the bar tonight, but I hoped that it would be a slow night so I could close up early and get on with my plans. I had a lot of time to kill before going into Merlotte's, so I checked my emails. I was disappointed to find out I only had some spam email, a chain email from Gran's friend, Mrs. Fortenberry, and an email from Tara with some pictures of the twins. No response from Mr. C or Amelia yet. Next, I cleaned up the house, did some laundry, and made myself lunch. I even ran into town to make a bank and grocery store run. By the time I got back to the house, I still had a few hours to kill, so I laid out in my chaise lounge and sunbathed for a bit. Finally, I just gave up trying to wait the day away and decided to go into work early.

Even though I owned Merlotte's, I still wore the uniform. It seemed weird wearing normal clothes the first few times I went into work to do paperwork or put the schedule together. So I put on the summer uniform – black shorts, my Merlotte's t-shirt, and black sneakers – and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. I pulled into the employee parking lot and entered the bar from the rear entrance. The bar was gearing up for the dinner rush. I could hear the steady hum of voices and the muted sounds of the juke box. As I walked down the hall to enter the bar, I put my shields in place. The first thing I saw was Terry tending bar and I nodded to him as I entered.

"Hey Terry. How's business been today?" I asked.

"The usual. Busy at lunch time, then it died down, and now it's picking back up again," he replied. Terry seemed to be having a decent day, but I didn't want to tax him too much with conversation and so I went to check on the floor. Tables were steady. Since I had become Merlotte's sole owner, I acted more as a floater or filler for the staff during the bar's busy times. It didn't seem right to wait tables and take what could have been someone else's tip money, especially with the annuity I received from Niall as my legacy. Plus, lord knew I had plenty to do with managing the bar's books, dealing with suppliers, payroll, scheduling, and the Bon Temps business association, which kept me busy otherwise.

Like the day, the night dragged on and on and it seemed like closing time would never come. Finally, at about 1:30am, we were down to just Jane Bodehouse, our resident alcoholic. I was too impatient to let her sit and drink for another half an hour, so I went ahead and called her son to come and collect her and dismissed the rest of the staff. I waited with her impatiently, cleaning everything twice in the process. Jane's son couldn't get here quick enough. When he finally arrived, we walked out of the bar together and I locked the place up. I reeked of fried food and beer, and felt like I was coated in a film of grease, so I headed home to take a quick shower before going to see Pam. Not that I particularly cared what I looked or smelled like, but I knew Pam would have a snide comment for me if I didn't clean up.

It was a dark, warm night, so I drove with my windows down, letting the wind whip my ponytail around. My day of waiting was over and I was back on task. I turned down my driveway. The gravel was still pretty decent from when Eric had paid to have it re-graveled a few years back. My tires crunched quietly along as I pulled up to the back of my house. I got out of my car and took the stairs two at a time on my way to the back door. I was anxious to get myself presentable to see Pam. I showered quickly and threw on a pair of white shorts, a fitted baby blue scoop neck t-shirt, and some white sandals. I sat at my dresser in my bedroom, and brushed out my hair. I decided I'd leave my hair wet and drive with the windows down on my way to Shreveport.

As I was brushing my hair I heard strange noises outside. I walked cautiously to my kitchen door and turned on the back porch light. There in my lush, green yard, was Bill and Freyda locked in hand to hand combat. I stood frozen in place for a moment, I was so stunned. I honestly never thought I'd see Freyda again, and there she was doing her best to kill my neighbor. Instinct kicked in and before I knew it I was standing in my yard screaming at Freyda to stop. By the looks of it, Freyda was getting the better of Bill and I was thinking about what I could do to help him. I didn't have any stakes handy, but I did have Jason's Benelli in the front closet. It wouldn't kill Freyda, but it might slow her down enough to give Bill a chance to fight back. But before I could turn and head back into the house, Freyda got Bill into a head lock. Time stood still. Bill's dark eyes looked into my blue ones and our gaze remained locked. His eyes spoke volumes … of love, regret, and friendship, then Freyda ripped Bill's head off.

I stood fixed in place and watched as my first love began to flake away into nothingness. My sense of self-preservation then decided to belatedly kick in and I turned on my heel and tried to high tail it to the back door. I always said that if a vampire wanted to kill you, you wouldn't even know it. And that was the case when Freyda ran, vampire quick in front of me, and stabbed me in the stomach.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Freyda held the knife in my stomach with her right hand, and gripped my shoulder with her left. Together, we slowly slid to the ground to our knees, our eyes remained fixed on each other's. Once on the ground, I looked down at the knife, which was shoved all the way to the hilt in my gut. Freyda then slowly removed the knife from my stomach, and I looked up to see an expression of cold satisfaction on her face. She smiled, and I could see her fangs had run full out. She held the knife up before me, and I recognized it immediately. It was the ceremonial marriage knife – the one Eric had married and divorced me with. I only presumed that Eric and Freyda had used the knife in their own vampire marriage ceremony as well. Maybe that's how it came into her possession.

"I thought it only appropriate to use the ceremonial knife," she said with a smirk. Freyda then put the knife up to her mouth, and slowly drug her tongue across the bloodied blade, tasting my blood.

"Mmmmm," she moaned. "You taste even better than I could have imagined. I should have given Eric more credit for giving up such a delicious human," she smirked. "Sookie … may I call you Sookie?" she asked, and without waiting for a response, she continued, "I wish I could say this wasn't personal, but it is."

I could feel my blood steadily oozing out of my wound. I was getting dizzy and weak with my blood loss. I abruptly fell back on my heels and then slowly keeled over onto my side. Once on the ground, I rolled onto my back and looked up at the clear, beautiful night sky. I knew my verdant, green lawn, was now stained red with my blood, but I couldn't be bothered by the mess that my death was making of my yard. I used my hands to apply pressure to the gaping wound in my stomach. It was a futile effort, but my brain hadn't cottoned on to that fact yet. Freyda then bounced up into a low crouching position, resting on the balls of her feet, which I now noticed were bare. She held the knife in her hand, and used it to move the still wet strands of my hair from my face. The knife caught on my skin a couple of times and I could tell it was leaving shallow scratches. I could feel my blood well in the lines the blade had left behind.

"Why," I croaked. My lips were suddenly parched and I could barely form the words.

"Why indeed," she said, almost to herself. "You know, I was content to let you live out your measly human life span, as I agreed with Eric and Felipe. After all, what is 70 years to a vampire? But I have to say, your hold over Eric, even while apart, is something I did not expect, and I am tired of competing with you. This past year that I've possessed him – and believe me, I've possessed Eric in every possible way imaginable – just lacked something. He's holding back. That's when I realized that whatever hold you have over him would never go away until you were dead. So I decided, why wait?"

I coughed and a spray of blood spewed from my mouth, coating Freyda's face, but she was un-phased. Then, her phone rang. Freyda made a tsking noise with her tongue, stood up vampire fast, and pulled her cell phone from her jeans' pocket. She looked at the phone to identify the caller, and then she looked back at me and said "I apologize for the interruption, but I have to take this." She walked a few steps away from me, but did nothing to soften the volume of her voice…probably because she decided she had already killed me, so it didn't matter if I heard her conversation, albeit one-sided, or not.

"Yes… Mmm Hmm. Great, you have the boy…. And the father was no trouble…. Well of course you had to kill him; it was to be expected…. Wonderful …. No, don't delay. I want you to go immediately to Oklahoma. I want to present my anniversary present to my husband tomorrow night when we rise." And with that, she ended the call. Normally I would have been bothered by her bad phone etiquette, but right now, I was too busy dying to care much.

"Sorry about that, but I just had to take that call." Well, at least her manners hadn't left her entirely.

"How … how did you get past the wards?" My question was barely more than a whisper. I was incredibly cold and could no longer feel my limbs. My heart beat was growing fainter and irregular in its rhythm.

"Oh, that. Well, I had this." Freyda pulled what appeared to be a small gold coin, no bigger than a quarter, from her front jeans pocket, and held it in front of my face. My vision was blurring, but I could tell that the artifact was ancient and magical. She then stuffed it back into her pocket, almost as if she were afraid to lose it. "In case you were wondering, it is the same amulet that the red-headed waitress friend of yours used to get onto your property to steal your scarf. Too bad we weren't able to finish what we started with her, but at least your arrest for her murder got me an additional 100 years with Eric," Freyda said, and her face took on a distant look of fond remembrance.

I knew I must have grown pale and my death was close at hand, because then Freyda lay on her stomach in the grass, perpendicular to my face. She propped up her chin with her hands and our faces were only inches apart. I knew I couldn't utter another word if I tried. Death would claim me soon. Everything was growing black and cold. Freyda leaned in and whispered, "It won't be long now. Don't you worry, I'm not going anywhere. I don't want to miss this for the world. I intend on watching you take your last, pathetic, human breath." I lacked the strength to tell her to go fuck herself, although I desperately wanted to, or to even keep my eyes open. I was slipping.

They say when you die, your life flashes before your eyes. The only thing I could see was Eric's beautiful face, framed by his lovely blonde, flowing hair, and his piercing ice blue eyes. His face held all of the love, tenderness and care a woman could ever hope to experience in life, and I had it, at least for a short time. But my only dying thoughts were of regret. I regretted that I did not live long enough to tell Eric how I really felt about him. That I had been a fool. That I wasted too much time pushing him away. I was saddened to know that he would always think that I considered him second best, or unimportant to me, or expendable somehow. I regretted that I would never get to show him just how much I love him. And with those last thoughts, I died.

When you are dead, time holds no meaning. I couldn't tell you if 5 minutes passed, 5 days, or 5 years. The next thing I became aware of was a green hued light that shone on the backs of my eyelids. It grew in its intensity and became so bright that I tried to shut my eyes, forgetting that they were already closed. Then, I realized that I could open my eyes, and I proceeded to do so slowly. The green light was then replaced by brilliant white. I lay in my yard, bloodied, and looking up, but instead of seeing the sky, I saw a beautiful woman looking down at me and shining brightly. She turned down the wattage so I could focus on her face, and I wrinkled my forehead in confusion. "Claudine?" I asked. She was an angel. I knew this with certainty, though I couldn't say how. Maybe it was because I knew that was what she was trying to become in her life, or maybe I knew that the next time I saw her, she really would be an angel and I would be dead. And here we were. "I died," I said. It wasn't quite a statement, nor was it quite a question. Claudine looked down at me. She wore a white flowing gown and her black hair was pulled back into a beautiful and elaborate braid. Her face was soft and her eyes were deep, dark pools full of compassion. She was even more beautiful now than she had been in life, if that was even possible.

"Oh Sookie," she said in a sweet, melodic voice. "You've been dead and back."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Let me help you up," Claudine said, and she closed her eyes to focus her energy. I could tell that she was gathering her strength and was becoming corporeal. When that was done, she opened her eyes, bent down and scooped her arms under me, one arm under my neck and the other under my knees. Claudine effortlessly lifted me up, bridal style, and carried me into the house. We went into my bedroom and after looking around for a second or two, she decided to go ahead and place me on top of the covers on my bed. My blood would ruin the bedding, but I hoped I could salvage the mattress.

Claudine pulled my bedroom chair up to the edge of the bed and sat next to me. She grabbed hold of my hand and held it. Fairies always were touchy feely. Maybe angels were too, or maybe that was just Claudine. "You saved me Claudine," I said, staring at her, unable to look away. My voice was full of emotion and all of the gratitude I could muster.

"No, I didn't do that," she responded. I must have had a confused look on my face, because she continued and explained, "That was the magic of the cluviel dor."

"What? Tha…That's impossible," I stuttered, "I used it last year to save Sam. My one wish, for Sam to live, was spent," and with that, Claudine chuckled and shook her head.

"Sookie, the cluviel dor is an extremely powerful magical device. Yes, you made your wish… '_to live_' …" she said with emphasis, "and you made it in order to save Sam, but the cluviel dor is capable of so much more than restoring life to one person, even a shifter. Sam absorbed as much of the magic as his body was able, and had he not died in that accident, he would have lived a very long life indeed, for a shifter. But that next day, after you brought him here to your home, he laid in your yard and the magical energy that his body couldn't absorb was instead transferred to only other living thing nearby, your yard. That is why your yard is as vital as it is."

"But my super yard is because of Niall's magic. He hugged me when he closed the portals and zapped my yard with his fairy-thingy." It was a weak response, I know, but it was the only thing I could think of saying, as my mind was still recovering from not being dead anymore, and also trying take in everything Claudine was telling me.

"No Sookie, that wasn't Niall's magic. Fairy magic, yes, but it was definitely the cluviel dor. When you died, the cluviel dor's magic that was absorbed by your yard recognized you. You must have noticed that after you used the cluviel dor, you changed?" She was right. I had changed, hadn't I? I recall telling Sam that I had last year, after I resurrected him. "When you made your wish last year, you became connected to that magic. Your wish was 'to live,' and what Sam and your yard didn't use, was absorbed by you when you needed it."

"What about Bill?" I squeaked. Just the thought of him was almost too much to bear. "Why didn't it save him?"

"Oh honey, I'm sorry about Bill. Cluviel dors are rare magic, and not fully understood as a result. It could be because he was already dead, or that the magic that animated him was incompatible with the cluviel dor's magic. It's hard to say, but he did also lack the connection to the magic that you, or even Sam, possessed. Maybe that was why," she responded and patted my hand. We sat for a couple of minutes while this soaked in. I suppose it didn't really matter why it didn't save Bill. He was gone, finally and forever gone, and it appeared that now, so was the cluviel dor's magic.

"Claudine, how do you know all of this?" I asked. While I appreciated all of the information, forgive me for wondering how she knew this, since she has been dead for more than a year.

"After I died, I became an angel and in this state, I have been watching you. I've seen what has happened to you since my death in the fairy war. I couldn't intervene, and I couldn't even be having this conversation with you, but for your death. You and I are connected, and in death, our connection continues." And here her eyes filled with tears and Claudine choked back a sob. "Oh Sookie, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for not being there to protect you. I'm sorry for Colman." Colman was Claudine's fairy-baby-daddy. He tried to kill me because he blamed me for Claudine's, and their unborn child's, death. "And I'm sorry for Claude, oh especially for Claude." Claude tried to kill me too, after trying to stage a coup to overthrow Niall, and trying to steal the cluviel dor from me to help in that endeavor. And here, she did cry.

"Claudine, you can't be responsible for them. And you did protect me. You died trying to protect me. And your poor baby!" and at this point we were both in tears. We embraced and held each other tightly for a long time until our sobs slowly died away.

When we finally pulled back from each, Claudine kept her arms around mine. "Sookie, I can't stay here much longer, but there is more that I need to tell you before I have to go." And here was the other shoe, getting ready to drop. I sniffled and steeled myself for what I would hear next. "As I mentioned, because of the magic of the cluviel dor, Sam would have lived a very long life," and here she paused, and she looked me straight in the eye, "and you will too. I'm not saying you're immortal. You can still be killed in an accident, or murdered, but you will live a very long time," and with that, she sat back and dropped her eyes to her lap.

"How long can I expect to live Claudine?" I asked, and I was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Who is to say? My best guess is several hundred years, maybe a thousand. Your ability to absorb the cluviel dor's magic is substantially greater than Sam's… or your yard's. You are a telepathic part fairy, of a royal line, with demon blood to boot, and you have the essential spark."

I sat quietly as that sank in. I would outlive Jason, Michelle, their little boy Aidan, Aidan's children and even his grandchildren. I would outlive generations of Stackhouses, and I was filled with a deep sadness. The thought of knowing how much more loss I would have to endure in my very long life was almost more than I could bear. Knowing that everyone I now know and love, and even those yet to be born that I will grow to love, will all die, and I'll be there to see it, it weighed on my heart something fierce. I guess Claudine knew which way my mind was going, because she then said "Sookie, I know you always wanted a normal human life for yourself, but you aren't a normal human and you never were. You need to give up on those misconceived notions and embrace who you are."

"And what exactly am I, Claudine?" I responded, probably a tad harsher than I intended and I internally winced.

"What you are, is far less important than who you are. You're Sookie Stackhouse. Why do you feel you need to label yourself? Just embrace that you are something more, more than human, maybe more than all of the labels you can think of to attach to yourself. Can you do that? You've lived and died and lived, does it really matter what you are?"

I guess that was the question.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke early in the afternoon to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I'm not sure exactly when Claudine left, but I was still laying on my bed in my bloodied clothes, and she must have put my cell phone on its charger on top of my nightstand, next to my bed. I groggily picked up my phone and noticed it was the bar calling. "Hello," I croaked out.

"Well, hello to you too," replied Kennedy. "Sookie are you okay, you didn't come in at 1:00 to do inventory and I started to get worried," after a bit of a pause she said "You don't sound so hot."

Well, since the opportunity presented itself, I responded, "I don't feel so hot Kennedy. I'm taking today off, and probably the next couple of days too. Can you coordinate with Terry and make sure the bar is covered?" I asked, happy that she gave me the perfect excuse to take care of the bar until I got my multiple vamp issues sorted out.

"Sure thing Sook. You want me to send over some soup or something?" and I could hear genuine concern in her voice.

"No thanks. I'm sure I'll manage, or Jason or Michelle will end up stopping by. Call if there is an emergency, otherwise, I'll see you in a few days." And with that, we ended our conversation.

I sank down into my bed. The last several days had certainly given me a lot of food for thought, but my goals were clear: get Eric back, and make Freyda pay (preferably with her undead life). Those two things were at the top of my list, and I didn't think that they were mutually exclusive either.

I suppose I also needed to get used to the idea that I'd live a very long time. I had mixed feelings about that for sure. It meant that if Eric and I got back together, we could stay together for a very long time without me having to become a vamp, but I would see all of my human and shifter loved ones die. But, haven't I done that already? That and then some, I thought to myself. Maybe Claudine was right, this is my life, it's who I am, and death and loss will always be a part of it. If I can't accept it, then what kind of life can I expect for myself? Hundreds, maybe a thousand years of sadness and regret? My predicament made me think of my favorite line from _The Shawshank Redemption_: "Get busy living, or get busy dying." I've already made my choice…to live… so that's what I'm going to do.

Sunbeams were streaming through my window and I could make out each and every dust mote. It was as if my senses were heightened, sharpened somehow. That heightened sensitivity was a huge contrast to how I otherwise felt physically, like I had gotten hit by a Mack truck. I recalled that Sam didn't feel too hot either when he came back from the dead. Getting over being dead felt worse than getting over the flu! So, I decided that until I got full use of my physical faculties, I would do what I could from my current position.

First things first, I checked my phone. I had a couple of text messages and an email that were relevant to my renewed purpose. The first text was from Pam, who had texted me when I failed to show at her house last night: _Sookie, I was expecting you but you didn't show. All OK?_ Boy, it sure as hell wasn't, but I didn't want to disclose too much to her until we were face to face, so I simply texted back _Need to see you ASAP. Come to my house when you rise_. The next was a text message from Amelia saying she had gotten my email and would look into my issue. Although she didn't think she could get me out of the contract per se, she did offer to help in other ways if possible. Finally, the email was from Mr. C:

_Dear Ms. Stackhouse - I am happy to hear from you and hope you are well. I would love to help you, if possible. However, you should know that I previously consulted Eric Northman on the issue of his maker's contract with the Queen of Oklahoma. I think I can tell you, without breaching any attorney-client privileges, that there are unfortunately no loopholes that would allow the agreement to terminate early. Indeed, when Eric negotiated his terms with the Queen and Felipe with respect to you, he ratified his maker's agreement, subject to those additions. At this point, the Queen would need to materially breach her obligations under the contract for it to terminate before its natural end date, in 199 years. I'm truly very sorry._

Hmmm. I'd have to think more about that later. The bathroom was calling and I couldn't deny my human needs any longer. I struggled to a sitting position and shuffled my feet along the floor holding on to anything I could use to support my weight and keep from falling on my face. I made it to the bathroom and took a good look at myself in the mirror. I was bloodied, for sure, but my skin was luminescent and clear, my eyes bright, my hair (at least the bits that weren't bloodied) was shiny. The scratches Freyda had made on my face with the knife were gone. I then looked down at my stomach and lifted my ruined shirt. There was no stab wound, scar or mark that would ever indicate that last night had ever occurred. But I was different somehow. My otherness seemed more apparent.

I brushed my teeth then crawled in the shower. I sat on the floor of the tub and let the hot shower water pound on my back. Thank god for good water pressure. Once I felt more like myself, I dried off and put on a robe. I needed coffee in the worse way. As I was fixing my pot, there was a knock at the door. I could tell that there were three people from the brain signatures. I slowly walked to the front door and looked out the peephole, it was Andy Bellefleur and two uniformed officers that I didn't recognize. Well, this couldn't be good, I thought to myself, and I opened my front door.

"Afternoon Sookie," Andy said, and he took in my appearance. His brain was saying he thought I'd been sleeping the day away and he wondered if I'd been running around with vampires again.

"Afternoon Andy," I said pulling my robe tighter around me. I apologize for my appearance, but I'm sick today. Do you all want to come in?"

I stepped aside and the uniformed officers entered my living room behind Andy. We all sat in my living room, the officers on the couch, Andy in an arm chair, and myself in my other cushioned arm chair. The officers were two men who were unremarkable in their appearances.

I didn't want to be rude and leave them all alone, but I didn't want to entertain company in my robe either. I was getting ready to excuse myself to put on some clothes, when Andy said "Sookie, this is Officer Leighton and Officer Main, from Red Ditch. When they came to the station today, as a courtesy, they said they needed to talk to you, and I told them I'd come along, since we know each other," and the thoughts from the officers' heads made my heart sink and I forgot all about my being there in my bathrobe. I tried to keep my expression firmly in place, as their thoughts said it all. Remy, my cousin Hadley's ex-husband, had been murdered and his son, Hunter, who is a telepath like me, was kidnapped. They had an eyewitness who had seen a man of medium build do the deed, but it was dark and the description wasn't very good. One of the officers also thought I had a nice rack and wondered if it would be out of line if he called me later, that is, if I didn't have information relevant to their investigation. Men….

"Ms. Stackhouse, Remy and Hunter Savoy were involved in a situation last night," they began, and then they told me most of what their brains already had, minus the eyewitness information, which was confidential to their investigation. They wanted to know when I had last seen Remy and Hunter, whether there was anything unusual or out of the ordinary, did I notice any odd people, that sort of thing. I had been seeing Hunter about every three weeks to help him with his telepathy. Sometimes I babysat for Remy too when he had a date or needed to run errands or something. I relayed all of this to them, except for the telepathy part, took their business cards, and assured them I'd let them know if I heard anything at all. I ushered them out and Andy gave me a meaningful look. I could tell from his brain that he was truly sorry that more bad news had come to my doorstep and he thought I must be have a dark cloud over my head to have as much bad luck as I have. Once they were out the door, I plopped down on my cushioned chair to think.

After a moment, I came to a realization, "That bitch!" I said out loud. I knew this is had to be what Freyda's phone call was about last night. She and Medium Man, which is what I started calling Freyda's co-conspirator in my head, were in cahoots. Freyda is behind Remy's murder and Hunter's kidnapping. That could only mean one thing; Hunter was on his way to Oklahoma, but for what purpose? Eric and Hunter had met once at my house, and Eric knew Hunter was my cousin Hadley's son, but he didn't know Hunter was a telepath. Did the Queen know Hunter was my relation? Did she know he was a telepath? If so, how? I had a good feeling Eric would protect Hunter, at least as much as he could, but having Hunter would give the Queen more power over Eric. Before, the Queen's power over Eric had been his maker's contract, and me. But since the Queen killed me, was this a way to replace that leverage over Eric? Would she tell him she killed me? Did he think I was dead? And where the hell was Pam?!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I normally love summer, because the weather is hot and the days are long, but summer also means dark comes a lot later, and I was driving myself nuts waiting for Pam to rise and get to my house. I was still a bit weak from being dead and I didn't trust myself enough to drive all the way to Shreveport just yet; otherwise, I would have been at Pam's house waiting for her to rise right now. So, I busied myself as best as I could at home. I sprayed my blood off of the yard. I also hosed Bill off the lawn, at least what little remained of him. I did feel sorry for his final death, and I took some lovely cuttings from Gran's roses and tied them together into a bouquet with some ribbon to place where he died. Other than that, I ate, tidied up the house, several times, and generally tried to keep myself busy, but my eyes never left the slowly darkening sky.

I was in the kitchen putting away the clean dishes when, finally, Pam came in through the back door. She didn't even bother knocking, which told me that I had at least had her worried by my messages and my failure to show up at her place last night. She was wearing a lovely baby blue sheath dress that hit just below the knees with white pumps. Her hair was tied up into a chic bun. After all of that waiting, I stood frozen in place staring at her, not sure where to start. Pam took one look at me, put her hands on her hips, and said "Who died?"

That brought me out of my reverie. "Well, actually me, Bill and Remy," I replied. Her face never changed expression. Instead, she walked over to me and looked me straight in the eyes. Then, putting her hands on my shoulders, she leaned over towards my neck and inhaled deeply. When she pulled back, her eyes were closed. Finally, she slowly opened her eyes and exhaled.

"You are different Sookie. But you don't look dead. Explain." So I did. I told her about Freyda, and Bill battling it out in my yard, and her killing him. I told her about Freyda killing me. I told her about me coming back to life, Claudine's visit, and my super long life span (that is, assuming no one else kills me before its natural end). And I told her about Remy and Hunter. I did feel that I had to tell her that Hunter was a telepath. I didn't think I could keep that fact hidden from the vampire world anymore, and at least I knew that Pam was on my side. Aside from the very disappointed look she gave me when she found out the secret I was keeping about Hunter's ability, Pam seemed to take it all in stride.

"Oh Sookie, you are so much trouble," she said, shaking her head.

"Pam…" I said in a firm tone.

"Oh okay. Well, we need a plan, we need to gather our forces…and we need to tell Eric about all of … this," Pam said, waving her hand in the general direction of my person.

"Well, I had been working on a plan to get Eric back, but I haven't quite formulated the Kill Freyda Plan, yet," I said. "Pam, how are we going to tell Eric about this? You aren't supposed to have contact with him and I'm supposed to be dead. And just right now, I think I would like Freyda to keep thinking that I'm dead." I may not be educated, but I'm not dumb either. I've watched enough TV shows and read enough mysteries to know that if you have the element of surprise, you try to keep that advantage for as long as possible. Plus, dying hurt like hell and I wasn't interested in Freyda coming back to finish the job, again, anytime soon.

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't have a line of communication with Eric?" She gave me an incredulous look and then continued, "There is someone that we communicate through. See, technically, that isn't a breach of the agreement, only direct contact was prohibited. Honestly Sookie, you need to think more like a vampire," Pam chided me. Or a lawyer, I thought to myself. I'd have to ponder the similarities between vampires and lawyers another time, when I didn't have so many other pressing issues.

Pam went on, "As to your other point, you are correct, we don't want to let Freyda know that you're alive, at least not yet. Knowing what I know about the Queen and her fixation with Eric, my supposition is that she doesn't want Eric to know that she killed you. She wanted you dead, yes, but she doesn't want Eric to hate her. I think that is why you weren't drained. She doesn't want this coming back to her, and what vampire could resist your delicious blood?" Pam's face had a distant look, probably remembering that time she had my blood after the maenad attacked me. "Also, stabbing is a common enough method of murder, and you do have an awful lot of people who turn up at your home who seem to want you dead." There was a lot of truth in that statement. In fact, there were more people who have tried to kill me at my home than I could frankly recall. If you add that to all of the people who have tried to kill me elsewhere, well, I tried not to take it as a negative reflection on how I lived my life.

"Plus, when someone discovered your body, and your death was reported publicly, your inept human police would never have found your killer. So, it is a good thing that you lived, so that you could tell us who killed you," and Pam winked at me. That Pam. She may try, but she couldn't fool me. I knew she was happier than she was letting on. Pam and I were friends, and I know that she was glad that I was still here in the land of the living … and the undead.

"Also, her murder of you is a breach of her agreement with Eric. She promised not to harm you," Pam said. "We just need to find how to work that to our advantage."

"I know, I thought of that too," I replied, and then I told her about Mr. Cataliades' email and his legal opinion regarding the agreement. "But now that I'm alive, what proof do I have that she killed me? It's just my word against hers, and I know how much weight my word has against that of a vampire Queen. Plus, the whole fact that I'm now alive pretty much undermines my claim that she killed me," I said dejectedly.

Just then Pam's cell phone rang and she said, "Speak." After a lot of "uh huhs" and "mmm hmms" Pam said, "I'm certain. I'm looking right at her and she is certainly not dead. She's more than alive, if that is actually possible." Here there was a long pause, and then she said "Okay," and hung up. Honestly, has Dear Abby never written a column about phone etiquette?

"That was Mustapha, my line of communication to Eric," she explained, which meant that Eric's day man was their go between. "It seems Eric was very surprised to see your cousin Hunter tonight… and to find out that he is a telepath," and here she gave me a pointed look that told me I had not heard the end of that. "Apparently, the Queen presented Hunter to Eric as her anniversary gift to him. She told him that she knew how fond he was of 'his last telepath' and so she thought he would he would like to have another." I was livid.

"She can't do that! There are laws and stuff against murder and kidnapping!" and Pam looked at me like I was a child.

"Sookie, she is a Queen. She can do whatever she wants, at least with respect to you humans. And she will not be foolish enough to parade Hunter around before your human authorities." There was a pause in our conversation while that settled in.

Pam then said, "I'm to stay with you here tonight and guard you. Eric is sending Warren, who will guard you during the day. In the meantime, we are to gather our forces. I will call Karin. You are to call your demon lawyer and tell him to get here as soon as possible. You may also want to call your witch friend too, if she is willing to help." I nodded my consent. I hated getting Amelia involved, but I needed her, and she owed me. After all, her father and his chauffeur/body guard tried to kill me last year.

Pam then paused, looked me in the eye, and with the biggest smile I've ever seen Pam wear, she said "Oh, and Eric will be here tomorrow night too."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I think I just threw up in my mouth a little. Did Pam just say Eric would be here, at my home, tomorrow night? Oh dear god, I have so much to do, and there is so much say to him. I have to profess to him my undying love, tell him I'm an idiot, tell him his wife murdered me, but now I get to live for maybe a thousand years without being a vamp, I have to get Hunter back, I have to shave my legs … where do I start!?

"Sookie, I can tell by the look on your face that you're having some sort of internal crisis, but I need you to focus," Pam said, bringing me back down to earth. "First things first: Call the demon and call the witch." Thank goodness for Pam. With that, I got back on track. We made our calls and when our preliminary plans were done, Pam sat me down in my living room. We were both on my couch; Pam's body angled demurely, her legs crossed at the ankles. I sat on the couch sideways, with my back resting against the arm and my legs were curled up under me.

"Sookie, you have been out of vampire politics for a while now, and so there are some things that I need to bring you up to speed on, as they will very likely factor into our plan, whatever that turns out to be. Freyda will be expecting your death to be published, probably no longer than three days time. Beyond that, she will start to suspect something is amiss. So, if we're going to do something, then we need to move fast." So far, I was right there with Pam on that one. The sooner we dealt with the Queen and recovered Hunter, the better in my book.

"As you may recall, the vampire hierarchy is divided into regions. We live in Amun. The next region to our west, the one that includes Oklahoma, is Zeus. You probably don't know this, but there is going to be a summit in Dallas for the Zeus region, which will start in a few days time. Naturally, as Queen of Oklahoma, Freyda will be there, and Eric will be with her. They are expected to handle business transactions, trade agreements and that sort of thing. In all likelihood, she will take Hunter too. She will need to keep him close to her in order to more effectively control and influence him, and she may even see if he can be useful to her, by reading humans." The thought of poor Hunter, fatherless, traumatized, and forced to deal with Freyda – the vampire who orphaned him, if not by her hand, then by her order – caused a swell of emotion within me and my eyes welled with tears. Who knows? Maybe he even witnessed Remy's murder, although I hoped not.

"The Queen thinks Eric has left Oklahoma to prepare for her arrival in Dallas and to conduct some preliminary business there. He won't be able to stay here beyond tomorrow night, as he will need to go to Dallas to deal with the things that she expects him to handle." So, just one night, I thought. I get to spend one night with Eric, pour out my heart, convince him to take me back, work on our plans to take down the Queen and get Hunter back, and then, in all likelihood, head to Dallas where all hell will break loose. Great.

"Mr. Cataliades said he will be here, but he won't get here until the day after tomorrow," I informed Pam.

"Yes, well, we will get his input then. If there is a legal way to do this, then that is the preferred course of action. It's cleaner that way. But if this results in a bloody massacre, then so be it," said Pam, and she looked like a pig in mud … if the pig looked like Alice in Wonderland and the mud was blood. I swear, vampires and their bloodbaths. Eric and his progeny in particular seemed to relish a good battle.

"Okay, so I know the pieces are still coming together, but I guess we're going to Dallas?" I asked.

"Yes, I have already arranged for the flight to take us there. We need to decide if and when to inform Felipe too." Oh great, I didn't trust the King of Louisiana (and Nevada and Arkansas) as far as I could throw him. I started to shake my head and Pam interrupted me, "Look, I know he isn't very trustworthy, but vampires are predictable when it comes to acting in their self-interest. If Felipe can spin this in a way to work to his benefit, then he will. If not, then he won't get involved. It's the vampire way Sookie, but we may be able to capitalize on it. At this point, it is something to consider," she said.

Pam and I spent the rest of the night trying to think of different plans, theories, plots and schemes that would help us achieve our goals. Finally, I just couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I went to my room to get ready for bed and when I emerged from the bathroom in my cute, white cotton pajamas (I had tried to improve upon my fashion sense, even when it came to my sleepwear, since money wasn't as tight as it once was), Pam was sitting on my bed. I looked at her and raised my eyebrow.

"Call me sentimental, I don't care, but I thought I could lie in bed with you until Warren arrives just before dawn." I could tell that my dying had affected Pam and that she needed this, this reassurance.

"Okay Pam," I said, and I got into bed. I was under the covers, Pam on top, and she spooned me from behind, resting her arm across my waist. Before I drifted off, I could hear her every now and again breathe in my scent, like she was reassuring herself that I was still there with her. It was comforting having her in bed with me and I had forgotten how nice it was to have someone to cuddle at night. Maybe we both needed that closeness, that reassurance. It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep.

….

In the morning, I woke to the smell of coffee. For me, brewing coffee is far more effective for getting me out of bed than an alarm clock. I sent out my other sense and I could tell Warren was here. He was wondering where I kept my cups, sugar and spoons. I pulled myself out of bed, and went to the bathroom to take care of my human needs and brush my teeth. Then I put on a robe and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Warren, everything you need is in the cabinet above the coffee maker," I said as I entered the room.

He gave a little jump and then said "I know you can do that, but it still surprises me every time. I'm just going to take my coffee and hide out in the woods to keep an eye on your property. I'll get out of your hair in just a minute."

"Not until I make you breakfast first," I said and got out my eggs, bacon and sausage.

After breakfast, Warren went out to stand guard and I tried to just take it easy. I had been dead after all, and as far as the people of Bon Temps knew, I was supposed to be sick, so I couldn't be running around town. I could probably stand to pick up some blood, but maybe I could get Pam to run out and get some later. Let's face it; I needed a day to do nothing. The last few days were physically and emotionally exhausting, and I had a feeling I would need all of my strength in the very near future.

The day passed, and after dinner, I took a shower, plucked my brows, shaved my legs and underarms, moisturized my body, painted my toes, and took out a cute, new sun dress. It was light blue cotton dress with tiny white polka dots. It had thin spaghetti straps and hit just above my knee. I left my hair down and in loose waves around my shoulders. I applied light makeup, since I didn't need much with my summer tan. Once I was put together, I went into my kitchen, probably an hour before dark. I sat at my kitchen table and waited.

When it got dark, Pam came in the kitchen and looked me over. She nodded her approval and helped herself to a blood. We sat at the table in silence; the air was thick and heavy with anticipation. About forty-five minutes after first dark, there was a knock on the door. Pam rose from the table and went to answer it.

There he stood, filling out my door frame. He was as breathtakingly gorgeous as ever. His hair was pulled back into a low pony tail and he was wearing dark jeans and black t-shirt. His ensemble hugged his body in all the right places. He was stunning. My heart skipped a beat, and I swear the vampires must have heard it, because they both turned to look at me. My eyes met his and I slowly stood.

"Hi Eric."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Well, I think I'll leave you two alone and … go check the perimeter, or something." I assume Pam left at that point. I remember hearing the door close, but I never saw her leave. My eyes never left Eric's. After all of my planning and waiting, I didn't know what to say first. I started to say something a few times, but nothing seemed right, so I did the next best thing I could think of: I ran to him and embraced him. My arms went around his waist and I nuzzled my head into his chest, breathing in his masculine, musky scent. Eric was rigid at first, but after a moment or so, he softened his stance and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel him move his face to the top of my head and he inhaled me deeply, stroking my head with one hand. We stood there like that, in each other's arms, for a while without either of us saying a word. For that moment, all was right with the world. It was perfect.

Finally, Eric said "Oh Sookie. Why didn't you tell me about Hunter? If only I had known about his ability, I would have protected him. I would have made it so that no vampire could interfere in his life, like I did with you, in my agreement with Freyda and Felipe."

"I'm so sorry," I sobbed. And I meant it. "Oh Eric, I'm sorry for that, and for so much more," and here my tears began to flow in earnest. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Hunter, that I didn't trust you with his secret. I'm sorry I doubted your love… for ever doubting your love. Gosh, there's so much more that I'm sorry for, I'm not sure how to continue," and here I cried for a while, shaking with my sobs. "I know I don't deserve you, but I want to try, try to earn your love. Do you think that you could ever find it in your heart to love me again?"

"Sookie, I never stopped loving you. Everything I've done is because I love you," Eric said, and he put his finger under my chin and lifted my face to his. I tried to stop my tears and sniffled back my sobs. Using his thumbs, Eric brushed away my tears and said, "I hate to see you cry." He then leaned down and placed soft, cold kisses on each of my eyes.

"I'm such a fool," I said, and I squeezed my eyes shut, but the tears still managed to escape. Eric then leaned down and placed a soft, chaste kiss on my lips.

"Show me," he said, barely above a whisper. I could feel his breath on my face. "Show me where she stabbed you."

I reached behind my back and pulled the zipper down on my dress. I slid the thin spaghetti straps down my shoulders, and let the top of my dress fold down at the waist. I stood there exposed, my top half only covered by my bra, and Eric fell to his knees. He moved his hands over my stomach, which no longer bore Freyda's knife mark. Then Eric moved his face to my stomach and inhaled deeply. He began to kiss my stomach and I stood there enjoying the sensations. It was almost too much, having him so close after so long, that my knees started to feel weak and I wrapped my arms around his head, pulling him into my body to help hold myself in place.

With his face still level with my stomach, he looked up at me and met my eyes. His expression held so much love and emotion, so similar to the look I saw in his face when I died. I could tell he was asking me for permission and I nodded my head in assent. He lifted me up and carried me, bridal style, to my bedroom. He laid me out my bed and then laid over me, supporting his weight with his arms. Eric began to kiss me, softly at first, and then with growing passion and want. God, I missed this. After a while, he leaned back away from me and I whimpered at the loss of his body near mine. He pulled my dress completely off of my body, leaving me lying on my bed in nothing more than my underwear. Eric stood back and took me in. There was a time when I would have been embarrassed to have that much scrutiny from someone so entirely perfect, but I had outgrown that long ago. His gaze and touch and love were all that I craved, and I was happy to finally have it again.

He smirked at me and then began to undress himself. As he pulled his t-shirt off over his head, every muscle in his stomach, chest, and arms rippled with the effort. I was transfixed. Then he kicked off his boots and slid his jeans down his body, never breaking eye contact. He had gone sans underwear and when he stood up fully, I took him in. He hadn't changed a bit – which was to be expected considering he is a vampire. He was still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life.

He returned to lie over me and we began to kiss again. Our hands re-familiarized ourselves with each other's bodies. It was like coming home. Eric's fangs had run full out and in a particularly passionate kiss, I nicked my tongue. Eric growled low and deep and I could feel the rumble throughout his body as he lay on me. "You taste just like I remember. Valhalla," he said and then he nicked his own tongue and healed me with his kiss.

Maybe it was because we had previously exchanged blood so much, or maybe it was because we had once shared a blood bond, but even that small blood exchange caused something between us to click. I could feel him, and I knew he could feel me. The place in my heart that he occupied that was so tender from his absence, was complete again. Instead of pain, it was full of love.

I broke off our kiss in order to breathe, and he began to kiss his way down my body, exposing each breast and showering them with attention. As he reached my stomach on his downward procession, I whispered to him, "I love you." He looked up from his ministrations and said, "I love you too, now let me show you." And boy did he ever. He showed me just how much he loved me … again, and again, and again.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Eric and I were lying in my bed, and I had my head resting on his chest, with one hand making little swirls on his stomach. I was content and sated. I was also fighting sleep because I knew Eric and I would only have a short time together tonight and we still had much to discuss.

"Eric, you're sure Hunter is safe without you there?" I asked. It was one of the questions that weighed on my mind ever since Eric arrived.

"Yes, he is safe. He is a valuable asset of the Queen, so he will not be harmed. And she wants to win him over so he can be useful to her without her having to damage him in any way. However, he did 'see' his father's death in the mind of his abductor, and for that he has suffered a trauma. But he is a resilient child. He reminds me a lot of you Sookie," and with that he leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"Sookie, tell me everything that has happened the last few days. Leave nothing out," Eric said. I leaned up and propped my chin under my hands, looking up into his beautiful face. I knew he already knew the gist of things, but Eric was looking for any little clue or insight into Freyda's plans that might give us an advantage.

I relayed everything to Eric faithfully, leaving nothing out. He was, well not sad exactly, but disappointed to hear about Bill. I knew he considered Bill an ally, even though he was also a sometimes rival for my affections, but Bill met his final death trying to protect me, and for that I knew Eric was grateful, as was I.

I also told Eric about the cluviel dor's magic and Claudine's revelation that I would live a very long life. "Sookie, words cannot express how happy it makes me to know you will live for a very long time, but for me, even a thousand years with you is simply not enough. Now that we have made our way to each other again, I do not intend to ever let you go, even in your death," and he squeezed me tight. He paused a moment to both let his words sink in and to steady himself for his next words. "I hope that you will reconsider my offer to make you vampire. If not now, then maybe one day. Please say you will. I need to know there is hope," and the pleading look in ice blue eyes nearly broke me.

What were my objections to becoming vampire? The sun? Yes, I loved the sun, but did I love the sun more than I loved Eric? No, I know that now. My dying thoughts were of Eric and I knew that I would choose him over the sun anytime. Outliving my friends and family? Well, I'd be doing that anyway now, thanks to the magic of the cluviel dor, so that was no longer a valid objection in my mind.

No, my biggest issue was that I was worried about what would happen to my soul. Would I still have one? After last year, I think I now knew the answer to that question, and the answer was yes – yes I would still have a soul. I recalled last year when Amelia's father, Copley Carmichael, and his chauffeur, Tyrese, sold their souls to a devil. The wards on my property didn't recognize them anymore and they were able to enter my land and do me harm. But Felipe DeCastro's second in command, Horst, had also come to my property one night last year to threaten me, and the wards incapacitated him. And Freyda too, she needed the amulet to enter my property, or she would have been kept out by the wards. So yes, I concluded, vampires do have souls.

And an even more convincing argument for me was Eric and Pam themselves, and even Bill. Could I say they were soulless? They were better people than many humans I had come across, including, for example, Steve and Sarah Newlin or Johan Glassport. If the Newlins and Johan Glassport had souls, then there was no doubt in my mind, so did Eric and Pam, and theirs were markedly better. And that also made me feel a whole lot better about Bill. While not all vampires were Christians, I knew Bill had been in his human life. The thought of him in heaven with his wife and children, albeit belatedly, did bring me comfort.

"Eric, all of my reasons against becoming a vampire don't exist anymore. However, I don't know that it's necessary to do it just yet, since I'm expected to live a very long life as I am, but I think one day, yes, I would let you turn me." And with that, Eric's eyes flashed hot, and he bent his head towards mine and kissed me passionately. I could tell where this was going, and if only we had more time, I would have loved to have continued, but I pulled back and we both resigned ourselves to the fact that this would have to wait. Eric exhaled unnecessarily and said, "Sookie, who knew that Hunter was a telepath?"

Eric read my mind. "I've been asking myself that very question. How did Freyda know about him and his disability? It's a short list. Remy knew of course, but he didn't tell anyone, I can say that for sure," and here I tapped my head. "Plus, he wanted to keep it a secret, to protect Hunter. Some people think Hunter is odd, like they do me, but nothing more than that, as far as I know. I knew about him of course, and we know I didn't tell anyone, although I regret that now," I said a little forlornly.

"Oh, wait. Claude knew! Last year, when I was arrested for Arlene's murder, that was Claude's doing. He got Steve Newlin and Johan Glassport, that lawyer who defended Sophie-Anne in the trial for killing Peter Threadgill, to help set me up for that. They wanted me to go to jail, like Claude had when he was in Faery. Well, when that didn't work, they were going to kidnap and torture me to get me to tell them where Hunter was. For what purpose, I'm not sure, and they're all dead now, but who knows who else they might have told." And then it dawned on me. "They must have been working with Freyda, even back then. She had an amulet that got her past my wards. She said it was the same one Arlene had used to get on my property and steal my scarf, the one that was used to murder her last year. That means Freyda must be connected to them, even back then, but how and why?" I asked.

"Although it is unlikely that Claude, a full fairy, would cooperate with a vampire, it isn't outside the realm of possibility. This could be a case of 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend,'" Eric said. "Both Claude and the Queen had thought you had wronged them in some way, as had the Newlins, and by teaming up, thought they could exact their revenge. It could be as simple as that."

Well, the whole scheme was far from simple in my mind, but Eric was a master strategist, so I would just have to trust his instincts on this one. "So what do we do now?" I asked. After all, this is what really mattered.

"I have to leave soon and go to Dallas in order to keep up appearances." I cringed a little. I sure hoped that keeping up appearances didn't mean having sex with Freyda, but I knew Eric would do what he'd have to do to keep her in the dark. It didn't make me feel very good, but I knew it didn't mean anything to him. He loves me. I have his heart, and hopefully soon I'd have the rest of him all to myself again too. "You, Pam, Mr. Cataliades, your witch and Warren will come to Dallas tomorrow. The summit is at a new vampire hotel called The Coffin. You and the others will stay in the hotel across the street." We plotted and planned more and at some point, despite my best efforts, I drifted off to sleep. I don't remember when Eric left, but when I woke the next morning, the sun light was streaming in through my bedroom window and Amelia was sitting on the edge of my bed with a cup of coffee for me.

"Good morning telepath," she said.

"Good morning witch."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Coffee?" Amelia asked and held out the mug.

"Don't mind if I do," I said. I inhaled the coffee deeply, and then took a slow, tentative sip. Nectar of the gods, I thought. After the caffeine started to normalize me, I asked "So, how is little Bode?"

"He's good, exhausting, but good. Who'd ever thought such a tiny person could suck out all of the life out of you? I'll tell you, this trip will do me some good. Battling an evil vamp queen is way more restful and relaxing than dealing with my tiny tyrant," and we both laughed a little at that and I was glad that everything between Amelia and I was easy. It wasn't always that way. "Besides, I owe you Sook. Big time," and her words and thoughts matched, so I knew she was sincere.

"What's today's game plan then?" I asked.

"At first dark, we head to Shreveport, catch a private jet, and head to Dallas. Until then, rest, pack and relax if you can. You're going to need your energy tonight." And that is exactly what Amelia and I did. We ate, napped, packed, showered, and watched some TV.

At first dark, Warren came out of the woods and Pam came out of my hidey hole. We all piled into a dark SUV with darkly tinted windows and headed to Shreveport. We were meeting Mr. C at the airport. Other than some barbs by Pam about me looking completely and thoroughly "well-fucked," the ride was relatively quiet and uneventful. When we arrived at the hangar for private jets, Mr. C was already there waiting for us. He was as rotund as ever and was wearing a smart suit as was befitting a lawyer of his stature.

"Dearest Sookie," he greeted me, and he walked up to meet me and took my hand.

"Hi Mr. Cataliades. How you doing?" I asked.

"Good, good. Let's get on board. There are some things we need to discuss and I'd rather not do that out in the open." We all piled on the plane and took our seats. Mr. C sat in a seat directly across from me, and Amelia sat on my left. Pam and Warren sat in the row behind me. The jet was very luxurious and I wondered who it belonged to. Once we were in the air, the pilot greeted us, and then the stewardess made her appearance and went through the safety instructions. I made sure to pay attention. Sure, I've flown before, but now that I got a second chance at life, I didn't want to take any unnecessary risks, like not knowing where the safety exits were, or knowing that my seat was a floatation device. I know, the odds of me surviving a plane crash are probably pretty small, but then again, coming back from the dead, and not in the vampire way, had to be pretty slim odds too.

The stewardess then brought us snacks and drinks. It would be a short flight, so we probably wouldn't see her again until just before we landed. That's when Mr. C started. "Sookie, as I told you a few days ago, the Queen's material breach would give Mr. Northman a legal basis in which he could get out of his agreement. The Queen's murder of you most definitely constitutes a material breach of contract, since your protection was a key condition of the contract. Additionally, her murder of Mr. Compton would have legal repercussions for her as well, at least as it relates to Mr. DeCastro. However, as to both counts, there is a proof problem – you are now alive, and not as a member of the undead community, and other than you, there are no other witnesses to Mr. Compton's murder." That summed up our current predicament pretty succinctly, I thought.

"I can testify. I know it won't mean much to vampires but I'm willing to do it," I told him.

"Yes, well you will likely need to testify, but your testimony will carry little weight with vampires. All is not lost though. I have two options that may be available to us. First, your witch can offer to do an ectoplasmic reconstruction. That is not fool proof, but it is slightly better than your testimony alone. The problems with that are twofold. First, Ms. Broadway is your friend and some may question whether her magic is true, or a fabrication of the evidence. Second, we would have to get the Queen and the judge to agree to come to your home in Bon Temps, and that delay is not preferred. We would lose the element of surprise and the Queen may try to finish what she has started. It's not certain, but it is a risk, and one we'd rather not take with your life." Well, I'm glad we were all on the same page on that point. "She may also harm Hunter,"he said solemnly, and I knew then that this option wouldn't fly. I would never risk Hunter's life.

"So what's option two?" I asked.

"Well, you probably don't know this, but there is a major dispute as to who is the lawful ruler of the Kingdom of Texas. I think you will recall that last year Stan was murdered by a subordinate while he was recovering from the severe wounds he received in Rhodes. Joseph Velasquez, his second in command, took over in his stead, but his authority has been continually challenged and it is not clear he in fact has control, or effective control, of Texas. In fact, many Texas vampires have met their final death since Stan's murder and the subsequent power vacuum. Additionally, several neighboring states smell blood in the water, so to speak, and are interested in acquiring Texas, which is a wealthy state and a prize for any monarch. To forestall a bloody coup and the additional loss of vampire life, there will be an arbitration proceeding to decide control of Texas. It is rumored that the Ancient Pythoness has been called in to resolve the issues surrounding control of the State of Texas. As an issue involving monarchs, or the control of a monarchy specifically, this is something that would be within her area of expertise."

I had met the Ancient Pythoness, who was the Oracle at Delphi, at Rhodes. She had been turned when she was very old, and while her eyes couldn't see, her other sense could and she was trudged out by her handlers when her special sight was needed. I sort of interrupted her proceedings in Rhodes, but she didn't seem to hold it against me any and things, at least in that case, worked out okay. I knew before Mr. C said anything else that the Ancient Pythoness was my best chance. As a vampire herself, and her status as an oracle, her word would carry the weight we needed to get Eric out of his contract with Freyda. Let's just hope she'd see things my way.

We landed in Dallas where yet another dark SUV with darkly tinted windows was waiting for us. We drove to our hotel, The Woodstone, just across the street from The Coffin, where the summit was taking place. We pulled into an underground parking lot. We waited while Warren checked us all in and then all scuttled up a back elevator to our suites. Once we got settled in, Pam came into my room holding a garment bag. "Let's get you dressed to kill," she said and smiled a fangy grin.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I swear Pam should be my personal shopper. The dress inside the garment bag was absolutely stunning. It was a strapless red satiny floor length gown that hugged my curves down to my hips and then flared out at the bottom. There was a slit in dress that went right up my right thigh, showing my tanned legs off to perfection. I was also pleased that the dress showed the girls off well, but gave me enough coverage that I didn't think they'd pop out at an inopportune moment. I had that happen once, during the Louisiana-Arkansas battle in New Orleans, and I didn't care to relive that experience again. I sat at the vanity in the bathroom while Pam fixed my hair in a classy up-do that showed off my neck. Then she reached into a little bag and pulled out a stunning ruby necklace on a white gold chain. She fixed it around my neck and the gem sat in the hollow of my throat. I sat staring at it stunned.

"Eric wanted to give this to you himself, but he had left it in the safe at Fangtasia last year and asked me to bring it to you for tonight. Look, it has matching earrings," and here she pulled them from the bag.

"He bought this last year?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, well, it was a little gift he bought for you, but things went to hell and he never got the chance to give it to you. And when you started seeing Sam, it was obviously inappropriate for him to give them to you then," she said.

"Pam, they're beautiful. I don't know what to say." In the past, I would have balked at receiving such ostentatious gifts, but I would like to think that in the time I've come to know vampires, I've matured somewhat. I know that this came from a good place, a place of love. Eric isn't giving me these things to make me feel bad, or to make me a kept woman. Isn't this what people do when they care about each other? If they are able, don't they tend to give their loved ones things that they think they'd like, things that are meant to bring pleasure, not guilt?

"Thank you is sufficient, but you can save it for Eric. Maybe you can even show him exactly how much you appreciate his, ah, gifts," she said, and she gave me a leer to make sure the double entendre was not lost on me. Pam then excused herself to get herself ready, which I knew she could do vampire quick. No sooner had she left then Karin entered.

Even though Karin looked beautiful wearing a lovely green A-line dress with cap sleeves, her eyes were red-rimmed and I knew she had been crying. "Karin, when did you get in?" I asked.

"A couple of hours ago," she replied. "Tell me, did Bill suffer?" and I guess that answered my questions about the nature of their relationship.

"No, it was quick," I responded and Karin silently nodded her head as if that helped her brain absorb what I'd told her.

"Good," she said. "The Queen goes down tonight or I will meet my final death trying," she said, and I knew without a doubt that she meant it. Knowing her reputation as "Karin the Slaughterer," I was glad she was on my side tonight.

Shortly thereafter, we all gathered in the living room and, when everyone was accounted for, we began our procession to The Coffin. Although Quinn wasn't here, his company, E(E)E (Extreme(ly) Elegant Events) was the party planning company responsible for the summit. Pam said some strings were pulled and Quinn had told his staff to allow us access to the opening ceremonies, which were currently underway.

We stood just outside the grand doors to the hotel ballroom. I was flanked by Pam on one side, in a stunning gold halter dress that went to just below her knees, and Karin on the other. Three blondes walk into a vampire summit, I thought to myself, and it sounded like the start to a bad joke. I actually had to stifle a giggle and Pam shot me a look that could kill. I got my face under control and screwed my courage into place. Behind us stood Mr. C, Amelia and Warren. There were more voids in the room before us than I could count. I was nervous and it sounded like Amelia was silently chanting some sort of protective spell in her head. Warren was mentally observing his surroundings and checking for all available exits.

Pam nodded to the E(E)E employees guarding the large, double doors and they proceeded to open them. As the doors opened, every head turned in our direction. It seemed we had interrupted some sort of welcome announcements. The speaker stopped and we slowly entered the room. Every eye was on us. When my eyes met a few of those taking in the sight of us, I saw more fang than I cared to. Whether it was from lust (blood or sexual – actual or anticipated) or hatred, I couldn't say for sure. My eyes scanned the room for Eric. I couldn't see him, but I could feel him and what he was feeling was pride. As we approached the dais, I finally caught sight of him on my left. He was lovely as ever and as our eyes met he sent me all of the courage and approval he could. The Queen was standing to his side and when she caught sight of me her eyes flashed with anger and what I could only describe as disappointment. She certainly hadn't expected to see me again, well, at least not living.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" the speaker-emcee asked. At this point, Mr. C slid between me and Pam and stepped forward.

"I apologize for the interruption, but there has been a grave injustice that must be remedied. I am here on behalf of my clients, Sookie Stackhouse and Eric Northman," and here there was a steady murmur of voices taking in that piece of information. "They respectfully seek to press their claim for the release of Mr. Northman from his contract with the Queen of Oklahoma due to her material breach of the agreement." At this, Eric stepped forward to stand next to me and Mr. C. The Queen reached for Eric's arm as he stepped away from her, but he jerked his arm away and shot her a withering look. Freyda actually looked hurt, but her look was quickly followed by anger as she met my eyes, and I knew she was capable of really anything.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I should like to hear exactly what it is that I'm being accused of," Freyda loudly called out to the packed room.

"The murder of the vampire William T. Compton, the murder of the telepath Sookie Stackhouse, the murder of the human Remy Savoy, and the kidnapping of the human's young child, Hunter Savoy." Mr. C responded. At this, there was a hum and even light laughter. The Queen looked confident and defiant.

"Well, Ms. Stackhouse looks quite alive and well, with a beating heart and everything," Freyda said, and I could tell that although she was making an affirmative statement, there was a question in her voice. She was wondering how this could be so, since she stayed and watched me die. The crowd was generally nodding their heads in agreement with Freyda's claims, and I could tell we were losing the crowd. "And I suppose you have witnesses to testify that I committed the other atrocities of which you claim," she said, gaining steam.

"As some of you may or may not know, Ms. Stackhouse is part fairy," Mr. C said. I knew that some of the original Louisiana vamps knew this, such as Sophie-Ann, Andre, Rasul and some others, but most of them were finally dead. I didn't know who else here may know about my fairy heritage, and I really didn't want anyone to have to taste me to prove this claim. "Fairy magic is the reason why Ms. Stackhouse has the good fortune to be with us here today," Mr. C stated. "As for the murder of Mr. Compton, Ms. Stackhouse witnessed it. I believe young Hunter can testify to his kidnapping and his father's murder."

"So, Ms. Stackhouse, who is alive and well, will testify to both the fact that I allegedly killed her, and killed Mr. Compton, her former lover. If I remember correctly, Mr. Compton's maker cannot attest to his final death, since I believe it was Ms. Stackhouse who killed her. Is this seriously all of the evidence that you have brought with you here today in support of these specious claims? It is upon this basis that you wish to challenge my lawful and binding contract with Eric Northman?" Freyda was now starting to work the crowd. "Everyone, it is clear that these are the false claims of a desperate and jilted woman seeking to rekindle a relationship that she herself voluntarily terminated. In fact, Eric Northman also voluntarily severed his ties with Ms. Stackhouse. I was present when they dissolved their marriage, and it was a condition of my contract and marriage with Mr. Northman that they do so, which they both willing did," and here she ended her statement as if the matter was all said and done and we should get on to the cocktails.

"I was also present for the divorce and yet, I am still quite interested in hearing the evidence in support of these claims," a loud accented voice called out from the crowd. Out walked Felipe DeCastro. I guess Pam and Eric thought it was prudent to bring him in and although I didn't trust him, I hoped he could turn the crowd to our favor. "Mr. Compton was a vampire in my territory and a very profitable vampire with his database. His loss would be financially detrimental to my kingdom and if he has met his final death, then I need to be compensated," and with this he looked directly at Freyda. I could tell that whatever the outcome of my dispute with Freyda, she would likely be compensating Felipe for Bill. "Additionally, Ms. Stackhouse is owed my protection under our contract and harm to her would also result in compensation to me," again Felipe looked at Freyda. It was like he had an adding machine in his head. Felipe was true to form, opportunistic and greedy in the extreme. Naturally, he made no mention of the humans in his claims.

"Well, what of this child? Where is he and can he testify?" the emcee asked.

"I have recently acquired a young boy, yes. It was my understanding that his father had been brutally murdered and I have taken him in to raise him as my and Eric's own. It is an ingenious public relations move that will certainly improve relations between vampires and humans in my state." So, she wasn't quite ready to disclose he was a telepath, and she was banking on the fact that I wouldn't either. "He is in my suite with his nanny and I will gladly go and retrieve him," Freyda coolly replied. I didn't trust her. I just knew that if Freyda left this room, she'd kill Hunter, or make it so he couldn't speak, or would flee with him. In none of those scenarios would this end well for Hunter and he'd been through so much already, I wouldn't allow it.

"No!" I shouted, turning everyone's attention in my direction. "No," I repeated with a little more control. Vampires don't like it when you get too emotional, you lose credibility, so I needed to heed the advice Pam had given me several nights ago and I was going to think like a vampire. "I am telling the truth. Freyda murdered Bill in my yard. She tore his head off." Karin flinched next to me. "She murdered me when she stabbed me with the ceremonial marriage knife. She did this out of sheer jealously at the love that Eric and I have for each other, still to this day," and this time Freyda flinched. Eric leaned close to me and pressed his body into mine and placed one hand on my waist to reinforce the point. "She had someone, on her orders, murder Remy Savoy and kidnap his son Hunter."

"And why would she do such a thing? Kill a human and kidnap a human child? It seems a bit extreme for a PR move," the emcee asked and you could tell, that for vampires, the murder of a human didn't matter so much, but to steal a human child for a PR stunt was a little extreme, even for vamps. And here I steeled myself because I knew I would not be able to un-ring this bell, but it needed to be said so that everyone understood why Freyda would kidnap Hunter.

"Because Hunter Savoy is my cousin and, like me, he is a telepath." And here the murmurs grew much louder and the emcee had to call several times for quiet. I looked over at Felipe and he was livid. At whom, I don't know: Freyda for poaching in his territory; me and Eric for keeping this secret, although to be fair, Eric didn't know. Felipe gave up one telepath, and then had another stolen out from under him. He was none too pleased.

"I think we need to hear from the child," the emcee said. "We will send one person from each faction to retrieve him. Your Highness, your second in command shall accompany Ms. Stackhouse's designee."

I really wanted to get Hunter myself, but I wasn't strong enough to go head to head with a vamp, and I knew it would come to that if I did. Instead, I looked at Karin and with the question in my eyes, she nodded and stepped forward. While they went to retrieve Hunter, the room began to buzz like a beehive again.

Then a young, beautiful female vampire in a flowing gauzy light blue gown stepped up onto the stage and whispered something into the emcee's ear. He turned to look at her and said "Seriously?" She nodded her head, and he replied, "Then yes, by all means." The female vampire left vamp quick and a short while later, the Ancient Pythoness entered the room, accompanied by the female vampire and two other vampire handmaidens dressed in light flowing gowns. The room, which was buzzing before, became a loud cacophony.

The AP looked exactly as she had the last time I'd seen her (again, understandable since vampires are unchangeable), which was in Rhodes. She wore a white flowing gown. Her white hair was piled on her head, and her eyes were a milky white. She held onto the arms of one of her handmaidens, although I had my doubts that she needed the assistance. She looked frail, but she was still a vampire, and I'd never met a weak vampire. Once the AP reached the dais, she slowly turned her head in my direction and said, "So we meet again Ms. Stackhouse," and the room became silent as the grave.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Howdy Do," I responded to the Ancient Pythoness.

I guess Freyda didn't take too kindly to the friendly gestures that we were sharing, because then she said "With all due respect…" I always hated that phrase. To me, it means that I'm only going to give you the minimal amount of respect that I'm required to give you in this situation, and not one bit more. It's always been a bit offensive to me and I think it's rude. I wondered if the AP thought the same. "…but this dispute, if you can even call it that, what with the dearth of so-called evidence, is really not of the nature that should be decided by the Ancient Pythoness. The Ancient Pythoness is too revered by our kind to be brought forth to hear a claim by a mere human, and in particular, one with no standing in our community, against a vampire monarch no less. It is insulting to the Revered One, and to me, a vampire queen, and it should not be permitted," and here Freyda squared her shoulders, clearly posturing.

"My dear," the AP turned her head slowly towards Freyda, "what gives you the right to make presumptions on my behalf, of what is right and proper for me to consider? I am much, much older than you my dear, and I think I know best what I can and cannot hear, or see," and here the AP gave a very disconcerting and fangy grin. "Besides, this is no mere human. Are you Ms. Stackhouse? No, you are something more, much more," and her milky eyes bore into me. "Yes, I can detect your otherness from here. You are no mere human. Indeed, a mere human telepath! How absurd. No my child, you are part fairy, and more," and her voice seemed to linger a bit on the end of that sentence and her tone held a meaning that I thought I wouldn't be able to understand until I had some time ponder it. "And, there are vampires involved in this dispute are there not? Another monarch, too, that has rights that would be affected by the resolution of this contract dispute. I believe King DeCastro and the vampire Eric Northman have a stake in this as well. Isn't that so?" she said.

"Oh Ancient One, if you would deign to hear this claim, with your special gifts, then yes, I do believe I have a stake in the outcome of this hearing, and would welcome your judgment," Felipe proclaimed. For Felipe, this was a win-win. The AP would either declare the contract valid and the status quo would prevail, although I'm sure Felipe would still get Freyda to pay him for killing Bill and maybe even for the harm done to me, or the AP would declare the contract null and void. Who knows what riches would befall Felipe if the AP determined that Freyda had violated the contract? Felipe gave up Eric, me, lost Bill, yeah, I'm pretty sure Felipe would come out ahead no matter how this played out.

"And what say you Viking?" the AP asked Eric.

"Yes, Ancient One. I do have a _stake_ in this dispute," and Eric made sure to put the emphasis on the word "stake." "I believe that the Queen of Oklahoma has breached our agreement and that I should be released from providing her with my … services," and Eric said "services" like the word was stuck in the back of his throat. I knew his meaning and it pained me to think about all of the times he had to lie with her when, all along, it should have been me. I was a little confused by this at first, but Pam told me that the sex-once-a-year rule only applied to monarch-monarch marriages, where they ruled different states and so would see each other less frequently. Eric was only a consort; he did not have equal standing with Freyda. And since he lived with her in Oklahoma, he was required to render her his "services" upon demand.

"Freyda knew that Sookie was not to be harmed, yet she murdered her, taking the life that I love above all others, even my own," and boy, did that get a reaction from the vampires in the room. It seemed that the longer vamps lived, the more protective they became of their own lives, and for one as old to Eric to make such a claim, and about a human (or at least a non-vampire) no less, in a room such as this, was practically unheard of.

"And she murdered the vampire, William Compton, a human, one of Sookie's relations, and kidnapped a child that is held dear by my one true wife," and here Eric squeezed me a little. I remember that when we divorced, he told me that it meant nothing to him and that he still considered me his wife, and I could tell that even now he meant it. "This child has special gifts and the Queen has usurped them for her own benefit. In doing so, she has run the risk of negatively exposing our kind to unnecessary scrutiny from humans, and potentially provided fodder for the extremist factions, such as the Fellowship of the Sun." If I had to be honest, this is what concerned the general vampire population most. Not my dispute with the Queen, but her risk of exposing them to further negative backlash when they were trying to establish their foothold and right to exist in the world. Eric's response certainly generated a buzz, but that was quickly interrupted when Freyda's second in command, Karin and Hunter entered the room.

Hunter looked around, taking in the room and faces, and he looked like a deer in headlights. His eyes were wide and scared. He was wearing some pajamas with dinosaurs on them, so I knew he had been woken up to be brought down here tonight. As his eyes scanned the room, he finally settled on me. It took him a second for the recognition to set in. I'm sure he hardly recognized me in all of my finery. But once he did, he took off at a run straight for me, his mind and voice screaming, "Aunt Sookie!" I dropped down to my knees and opened my arms to him. Eric stood protectively behind me, gripping my shoulders as I scooped Hunter up in my arms. We embraced for a while, with both us allowing our tears to flow.

_"It's okay Hunter. I have you now. No one is going to get you or hurt you anymore. You're with me now." _I said to Hunter with my mind, trying to sooth him. I pulled him back so that we could look at each other, but we continued speaking to each other's minds so that the others wouldn't hear our conversation. It wasn't that what we were saying was some big secret, but it was just that what we had to say to each other was private. It wasn't for anyone else to hear.

_"Aunt Sookie, daddy is dead. I saw it_," and here he tapped his head and I understood his meaning. _"It was because of her. She had the man do it. I saw it in his head."_ Hunter's tears flowed harder.

"Hunter, is that true?" I asked out loud, and he nodded his head. During our exchange, the entire room was focused on us, watching us have our silent conversation. It was obvious to all that we were communicating in some way, as our facial expressions changed as it would with a normal conversation. I even heard a few vampires softly murmur words such as "fascinating" or "how interesting." I sure hoped they wouldn't find it so fascinating or interesting that they would try to capture us, manipulate us, or use us to their advantage, but who was I kidding? We're talking about vampires.

"AP, Hunter here has something to say," I said. Hunter looked even more frightened, if that was possible, when he fully took in the AP. "It's okay Hunter, she's here to help everyone find out the truth." He sucked up a sob and nodded his head.

"That bad lady," he said, pointing at Freyda, "made a bad man hurt my daddy. He killed him, and then he took me, but I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay with my daddy," and here Hunter's emotion overwhelmed him. He broke down into tears and his tiny body shook with his sobs. I hugged him tightly to me. Eric squeezed my shoulders and sent me his love and comfort through our bond.

After a moment, the AP said aloud, "I think I have _seen_ and _heard_ enough to render my decision. Queen Freyda, you are guilty of the murder of the vampire, William Compton, the murder of the telepath Sookie Stackhouse, the murder of a human, and the kidnapping of this young telepath. I also find that you have breached your contract with the King of Nevada, Arkansas and Louisiana and Eric Northman. Your material breach nullifies any obligations either the King or Mr. Northman owes to you under your agreement and they are hereby released. You forfeit all payments you have made under the contract to date. Additionally, as further punishment for your vile and selfish acts, you shall be forced to surrender the Kingdom of Oklahoma to Felipe DeCastro as full remuneration for the losses he has incurred. Additionally, for the harm brought onto Ms. Stackhouse and Mr. Northman, your final death seems appropriate. I will allow them to determine how that punishment should be meted out."

Eric then stepped forward and said, "I wish to fight Freyda, former Queen of Oklahoma, to the final death."

I stood up, and both Freyda and I shouted in unison, "No!"


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After we both shouted "No!," Freyda and I locked eyes and then she lunged at me. Luckily the vampires around her were able to grab hold of her, because I was certain she meant to kill me, again. Eric also moved vamp quick in front of me to protect me. His fangs were full out and his hands were up like claws. When Freyda looked at him, her anger left her and her face softened.

"Oh Eric, don't you see. I did this for you, for us. You could never really be with me unless she was dead. I know that when you love, you love completely, and I wanted that for us, for us to have that chance. But she kept getting in the way and I couldn't wait any longer, not when it comes to you. I would have never done anything to hurt you, can't you see that, I love you," she said with pleading eyes.

"I did right by you and honored my maker's contract. He may have owned me, but I own my emotions. You must know that I could never love you. You aren't even half the woman Sookie Stackhouse is, and you are nothing more than a pathetic waste of a vampire," Eric said, biting out each word.

"You don't mean it! I know you don't. When we were together, making love, you enjoyed it every bit as much as I did. We have a connection, you and I, we are meant to be together," she entreated.

"When we fucked, it was nothing more than a fuck. It was another contractual obligation I was required to perform, per our agreement, like attending a business meeting or state function. It was nothing more, so do not delude yourself by reading into it more than what it was," Eric said, and each word was like a slap in the face to Freyda. She closed her eyes as if to protect herself from the emotional sting, but her effort was wasted. I could see her eyes begin to get red along the crease with her bloody tears.

"I know there was something there, the start of something. It could have grown into something beautiful, but that bitch had to ruin everything. I can make you happy, if you let me," Freyda replied.

"You can never make me happy. I shall truly enjoy ending your life for all you have done … for killing my one true love, forcibly separating me from Sookie and my children, for killing my ally Bill Compton, for killing a human that my wife holds dear, and for taking this poor child," and with this, Karin and Pam flanked us and drew our ranks. Little Hunter hugged my legs tightly. Freyda's eyes opened and she seemed resigned to the fact that this was her fate, and that Eric would never love her.

"Eric, you don't have to do this. You don't have to fight her. We can just stake her and be done with it. This is an unnecessary risk and I won't allow you to take it, not when we can now finally be together again," I pleaded. I knew it was futile. Eric was a Viking through and through. He had his pride (and lord knows I had mine, so I couldn't fault him for that), and he loves a good fight.

"Sookie, yes, I do have to do this. She needs to pay, in the most painful way, for what she did to you, to me, to us," and as Eric said this, he stroked my stomach, where Freyda had stabbed me. Then he looked me in the eyes and said, "You will never know the humiliation I felt at having to bed this bitch, leave all those in my retinue, give you up. Because of her, I was ripped away from all that I hold dear. I lost the freedom to control my life. A quick death is too good for her. I need to see that she properly suffers." Oh good lord! Vampires. And whether it was due to the high emotion or impending bloodshed, Eric kissed me passionately.

Then Eric turned to the emcee and told him that he and Freyda would fight to the death by swords. The emcee then gave some instructions to the E(E)E people. They cleared the room to make their preparations and we all stepped into the lobby. Freyda was taken into custody and held until everything was ready. Eric and our supporters stepped into a small conference room off the lobby. Pam, Mr. C, Amelia, Warren and I were going to stay to watch the fight and support Eric. Karin agreed to take Hunter to our hotel across the street and wait for us in our suite.

I knelt down to the floor, level with Hunter, and hugged him again, "Hunter, you are so brave. You did such a good job here tonight, your daddy would be so proud of you," and I fought to hold back the tears that threatened to flow. "I want you to go with Ms. Karin to our hotel room and wait for me. I'll be there just as soon as I can. Then we're going back to Louisiana, to my home, and you're going to live with me and Eric, how would you like that?" Little Hunter nodded his head and asked me in his mind, _"No more vampires are going to hurt me?"_ and I responded in my mind, _"No Hunter. Eric and I, and Pam and Karin will be there to protect you. No one will ever hurt you again, I promise."_ I hugged him tight and gave him to Karin, who lifted him effortlessly in her arms and carried him out of the hotel. Once they left, I turned to Mr. C.

"Mr. C, what can we do to ensure that I will get custody of Hunter and that no vampires will come for us? I know Eric, Pam and Karin, and even you, will fight for us if we need to, but I really want to live peacefully and raise Hunter with Eric. So if there is a legal way for us to do this, then I'm all for it. I don't want to live our lives looking over our shoulders."

"Getting you custody of Hunter should be easy enough to do in your human court system. I'll have my office start the paperwork tonight. As for negotiating you a peaceful existence, let me open negotiations with Felipe DeCastro and also see what help the Ancient Pythoness can offer us. You know, you've made quite an impression on her. She is quite fond of you," and he added, "She is quite a powerful ally to have." Then Mr. C left the room.

Turning to Eric, I asked, "Eric, are you sure about this?" He knew my meaning.

"Yes," he said. Then, he looked at my ruby necklace and delicately ran his finger across the stone. "It is beautiful on you, you know. Just as I imagined it would be. However, as beautiful as it is, it can never compare to you," he said.

"Thank you. I love it, but not as much as I love you," and we kissed again.

We must have gone on for a bit because then Pam cleared her throat and said, "Sookie, I know I told you that you should show Eric just how much you appreciate the gift, and while I wouldn't mind seeing that myself, isn't someone supposed to fight to the death here shortly?" Eric turned and glared at Pam. Then he took out his phone and called Mustapha, his day man.

"Bring me my sword. I'm in a conference room outside the hotel lobby."

Several minutes later Mustapha entered with Eric's sword. It was beautiful and ancient, just like its owner. Eric then readied himself for battle. He removed his shirt, shoes and socks, so he was just wearing his suit pants. His hair was tied back into a low pony tail and he began to go through various sword motions, his muscles rippling with the effort. It was breathtaking. His motions were so natural; it was as if the sword was simply an extension of his arm. After I got over the initial beauty of the motions, I started to think about what purpose those motions would soon be put to use, and then I started to worry my lip.

Eric caught sight of me, and asked, "You aren't worried, are you? You know, I will win. I'm much older than Freyda."

"I know that you are more than capable, but I won't stop worrying until this is all over and we can be together," I said. Eric gave me a fangy grin, then an E(E)E employee entered the room to tell us everything was ready. It was show time.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When we walked back into the ballroom, it had been transformed. All of the chairs had been moved out of the room, and in its center stood a giant cage, just like the one that was used at the Longtooth Pack's pack master challenge between Patrick Furnan and Alcide's dad, Jackson Herveaux. I remembered all too well how that challenge had ended, with Jackson's unnecessary death, and a shiver ran through me. As Eric and I were arm in arm, he must have felt my shiver because he gripped me a little tighter and looked down at me with a reassuring smile.

Freyda was already in the ring, standing at the far end of the enclosure. She was wearing nothing more than her bra and panties, which were lovely, lacy and black. She must not have wanted to be encumbered by her ball gown during the fight. Like Eric, she too was barefooted. She stood with her gaze fixed on us as we entered the room and she never broke it, not even to blink, which vampires don't need to do anyway. Her eyes were wild, and in her right hand she held her sword tightly.

Just before we parted at the cage's door, Eric turned to me. He had that excited look in his eyes that he gets just before a battle, which I've become quite familiar with in the time that I've known him. His face reminded so much of a child's face on Christmas morning, and I guess for him, this was like Santa bringing him everything he asked for on his list. Eric gripped the tops of my arms firmly and pulled me in for a lusty kiss. His fangs had run out and when he kissed me he cut my lower lip. He sucked on the wound deeply, pulling me into him. He then nicked his own tongue and healed the cut with one long lick along my lower lip. His eyes were ablaze and he said, "I'll be back to finish what we've started here," and I could tell he was aroused. Truth be told, so was I. It is easy to be aroused when Eric lays his thousand years of kissing expertise on me, but I had to tamp that down that emotion as there were other, more pressing issues that needed to be addressed first.

Eric entered the cage and Freyda bared her fangs at him and hissed. "You are too confident Eric. Do not underestimate me, I have nothing to lose. If I can't have you, then she won't either. It pains me to do this, but if we can no longer be together here in this world, then maybe we can be together, forever, in our true deaths. I will see you in Valhalla," Freyda declared.

"I may be confident, but it is deservedly so, because I know you cannot best me. And you won't have me, in this life or the next. You should make peace with the gods, because I am going to send you to them shortly… but not too soon," Eric said with a smirk.

The E(E)E person in charge of the fight called for the two of them to square off and then he skedaddled out of there right quick. As soon as the doors closed, Freyda lunged at Eric, but Eric easily deflected her. I guess he expected her to try to do something quickly to see if she could get an upper hand early on in the fight. They went back and forth exchanging blows and sometimes they moved so fast, my brain couldn't register the movement. I could tell that Eric was making long cuts along Freyda: her arms, her legs, her cheeks, they were all oozing blood. He got only a superficial cut or two, but nothing that was life, or undead life, threatening.

Vampires surrounded the cage around its perimeter and Pam and I stood next to each other, with me gripping Pam's arm. If she wasn't a vamp, I'm sure I would have left bruises on her, my grip was so tight. She had her arm around my shoulder offering me her support, and I needed it. I know Eric is a skilled fighter and older than Freyda too, but I just didn't think you could underestimate a woman with nothing to lose.

At one point, Freyda, in her frustration at being unable to severely hurt Eric, lunged at me with her sword, in an attempt to stab me, again, through the cage bars, but Eric was too quick and kicked her away. He tsked her and their battle resumed. However, I did notice Eric shoot a look in my and Pam's direction and Pam pulled me a little closer into her body.

After a while, Eric stabbed Freyda in the stomach with his sword. She gripped the blade and blood began to trickle from her mouth. "Is this how you did it, when you killed Sookie," Eric asked with as much venom as he could muster. Little strands of his hair had come loose from his ponytail and they framed his face. He was glorious in battle. Freyda looked stunned, but then she began to pull Eric's blade towards her, further into her wound, bringing Eric closer to her. She then raised her own sword, even with his still lodged in her gut, and I screamed "Eric, look out!" Eric twisted his sword in wound and the movement caused Freyda to wince in pain, throwing her off her purpose. The delay allowed Eric to quickly pull his sword out. Then he turned and positioned himself behind Freyda. He lifted his bloodied sword and removed Freyda's arm, the one holding her sword, at the shoulder. When it hit the floor, he kicked it aside to the far edge of the cage.

Eric then pushed Freyda face first to the ground. Without both arms to stop her, her face broke her fall. Using his foot, Eric rolled Freyda onto her back. She knew she was defeated and her eyes had a dull look, so contrary to the fire and defiance they held when Eric first entered the arena. He stood over her straddling her, a foot on each side of her hips. He looked down at her and sneered. Her blood was slowly oozing out of the place that her arm once occupied, as well as her mouth and the other wounds Eric's sword had inflicted. All around the room the vampire spectators had that glazed over look that vamps get anytime there is any quantity of blood in the room. Every vampire's fangs were full out and being one of the few non-vamps in the room, it was a little disconcerting.

"You are pathetic. Before you meet your final death, know this: I will spend all of eternity with Sookie Stackhouse. You are nothing more than a fleeting moment in what will be our long existences. No one will remember you. We won't remember you. You will be forgotten to time and all that you longed for and craved, my love, affection, you never had it and never will. It belongs to Sookie and only to her," Eric said. Freyda coughed up some blood but had no words. Whether it was because she couldn't speak or simply had nothing left to say, I don't know. Eric then took his sword and removed Freyda's head in one clean slice.

Eric emerged from the cage bloody and victorious. He immediately came to me and wrapped me in his arms and kissed me for all he was worth, which was quite a lot. If we weren't careful, I had a feeling the vampires in the room would be getting another show of a different kind.

I broke away from Eric's kiss, and was slightly blood smeared. Eric then proceeded to kiss me down my neck when suddenly Mr. C came up to the stage with the AP and Felipe DeCastro. All of the vampires took notice and shifted their focus from the floor show to the stage. Felipe had a sour look and I was a little worried about what this newest bit of news may hold for us. The AP then spoke, "I hereby decree to all vampires everywhere, that Ms. Stackhouse and the child telepath Hunter Savoy are not to be harmed, used or manipulated into using their special talents. They have my formal, official protection. Furthermore, _when _Ms. Stackhouse becomes vampire, she shall become my protégé," I stood with my mouth completely open, catching flies as my Gran would say. The AP then turned to look at me and said, "You may not know this my dear Ms. Stackhouse, but I was once like you too. You have a place in our world, now and when you become vampire," she said. And with that, the AP left the stage and the room cleared.


	19. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Fair warning, this chapter contains lemons. If that sort of thing offends you, then I suggest you read the first paragraph and then wait for Chapter 19.**

Chapter 18

After the room cleared, we headed back to our hotel. I went into Hunter's room and he was sound asleep, snuggled into Karin. His eyes were puffy and red from crying. Karin looked up at us and nodded her head. Seeing Eric was all that she needed to do to know that Freyda was dead, and that Bill's death had been avenged. I went over to Hunter and kneeled by the bed. I stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. He was going to be okay. We were going to be okay. Despite whatever the AP had said about my future and me becoming a vampire, I knew that that wouldn't happen for quite some time. I had a little boy to take care of, and I intended to do that as best as I could for as long as he needed me. Karin remained by Hunter's side and I knew she wouldn't leave him until she had to die for the day.

Eric and I went into my room. He was covered in blood, and I was smeared with it as well. Another ruined dress, I thought to myself. Eric came over to me, pulling me close to him, and whispered in my ear, "Turn around." I did as he asked, and he slowly took down the zipper on my dress. The dress fell to the floor and pooled at my feet. Eric put his hands on my shoulders and then slowly and gently slid them down my arms. The sensation was light to the touch, and it brought out goose bumps on my skin and made my nipples harden. Eric leaned his head down to kiss my neck and I turned my head to the side to give him better access. Every nerve ending in my body was firing on all cylinders. He kissed my neck, sucking and nibbling, but not breaking the skin, until the sensations were so intense I couldn't stand it any longer. I turned in his arms and we embraced with a long, deep, passionate kiss. We went on like that for a while, until I broke off our kiss and reached up behind my neck to take off my necklace. Eric stopped me by grabbing my hands and pulling them into his chest. He leaned forward and with a breathy voice, whispered in my ear, "Leave it on."

We resumed our passionate embrace. My hands traveled down Eric's taut chest and abs, and trailed down to his waist. I fumbled with the button and zipper on Eric's suit pants, but finally managed to get them undone and his pants slid to floor. He was completely naked before me and I could feel his hardness pressing into my stomach. As we kissed, Eric's hands were all over me, touching any exposed skin he could find. He then reached around my back and unhooked my bra. I moved my arms to my sides and let my bra fall to the floor. Eric kissed me down my neck and chest, and then reached down and hooked his fingers into the waist of my panties. He slowly slid them down my body, until he was kneeling on the floor before me. He watched their slow progression, and then he leaned in to hug me close to him. He inhaled me deeply and then, vamp quick, Eric scooped me up bridal style and carried me into my en suite bathroom.

He started the shower, which was large and beautiful with natural stone tiles and a glass door. Once the water warmed, we stepped into the stream. Eric picked up the shampoo and said, "Let me take care of you." He lathered my hair, gently massaging my scalp, and then he rinsed it. Next, he took the soap and worked it into a lather. He caressed the suds over my shoulders and down my arms. He lifted each arm and washed me underneath. He massaged my breasts with the soap, kneading them in the most erotically pleasant way. Eric kneeled down on the shower floor and he washed my stomach, my thighs, my calves. When he was done, he stood and said "Turn around," again, and I obeyed. He proceeded to wash my back, massaging my shoulders and my bottom. I could feel his gracious plenty pressing into my back and I was reminded of our first shower together. I smiled at the memory as he leaned in to kiss my neck again.

I looked at him over my shoulder and said, "Allow me." I slowly turned, taking the soap from him and then I began to wash him as meticulously as he had me, allowing my hands to map his body. I had to let him wash his own hair, as I couldn't reach that high, but I washed him everywhere else, taking my time with his wonderful broad chest and shoulders, strong thighs, muscular back, and that award-winning ass. Eric was turned in his prime and his body was simply magnificent. He was perfection and he always would be.

Once we were done in the shower, we dried each other quickly and Eric carried me into the bedroom. I briefly wondered if he would ever let me walk anywhere ever again, but that thought was quickly put out of my mind when he laid me out on the bed and pressed the weight of his body onto mine. The feel of him, of his body protecting mine, loving mine, was simply heaven. Eric kissed me and slowly began to work his way down my body, paying particular attention to my breasts on his slow downward progression. He licked, and kissed, and nibbled his way down my body until eventually he was between my thighs. He made me forget my name a time or two and I'm certain I made some incoherent noises. When I was on the edge he said, "Look at me lover," and I knew what was coming next, or more accurately, who was coming next. I met his gaze and watched as he bit into my femoral artery, drawing long and hard, and I exploded with pleasure. My eyes closed involuntarily and I threw my head back further into the pillow. Using his mouth and hands, he extended my orgasm until I was riding out the aftershocks.

After I had some time to come down from my high, Eric positioned himself at my entrance. I was more than ready for him, as he had seen to that. He entered me slowly at first, expanding me to take him all in. The feel of him filling me so completely, made me feel whole. This is how it was supposed to be, how we were supposed to be. Together. Always. This was right. With each thrust he brought me closer to another release until I thought I would die from the anticipation. I reached around and grabbed his ass and guided him, slowly at first, and then gradually harder and faster. Eric then shouted out something in a long dead language and I arched my back as our bodies convulsed with the pleasure of our sweet release. Eric collapsed on me, but supported most of his weight with his arms. His forehead was pressed onto mine. I was panting with effort and pleasure and we stayed like that for a while until my breathing returned to normal.

Eventually we shifted positions with Eric on his back and me tucked under his arm. I rested my head on his chest. I was sweaty with our effort, and he was pleasantly cool and dry. As we lay there, completely satisfied, Eric stroked my back languidly, and I made little circles on his stomach. I was just starting to nod off when Eric began to speak. "Never again will be separated, do you understand? I will not spend another night without you, without your company, your touch, or your love. I will spend every night of my existence loving you and bringing you the most exquisite pleasure you have ever known. I will care for you and Hunter as my wife and child. Your happiness and protection are my primary concern, as it always has been since I've known what it is like to love you, and to be loved by you," and then he said, "I love you Sookie Stackhouse."

I was overcome with emotion and could barely squeak out the words, "I love you too Eric Northman."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After several weeks, we had settled into a nice routine back in Bon Temps. Mr. C came through for me, and I was well on my way to getting full custody of Hunter. I made sure Hunter still maintained contact with Remy's family, but they had always been a little leery of him and thought him odd, so other than visits at the holidays, I didn't expect they'd have a whole lot to do with him. It made me sad that they didn't want to be a bigger part in Hunter's life, but I was more than happy to have him in mine.

I still owned Merlotte's, but having Eric and Hunter in my life took precedence, and I wanted to spend as much time with them as I could. So I promoted Kennedy to bar manager and she took over most of the day to day operations, although I still came in once a week to look over the books and check on things. Kennedy was happy to have the extra responsibility, and increased pay, since Danny, her fiancé, lost his job as Bill's day man when Bill was killed.

I enrolled Hunter in the first grade for the fall. He would attend the same elementary school that I had attended as a child. I pulled some strings and managed to get him in Halleigh Bellefleur's class. Halleigh knew about my little disability from that time I helped find a missing child at school, although we never really ever talked about it. In the same roundabout way, I made her aware that Hunter shared my condition, and I knew that he would be in good hands with her. Halleigh had stood by me when others hadn't, and for that I considered her a good friend. If anyone could help Hunter at school, I knew it would be her.

During the day, Hunter and I worked on his telepathy. We worked on how not to respond or react to someone's thoughts, only to their words, and on rudimentary shielding. He was young, but I thought if we started work early and often, over time we could strengthen his ability, like a muscle. We often took field trips to work on his telepathy in different settings, such as the park, or the bowling alley. I hoped that I was doing all I could for him to help him fit into this world, and at least he would have the guidance and instruction that I never had as a child.

At night, Eric, Hunter and I spent time together as a family. Family … gosh that word held so much meaning and emotion for me now. I never thought I'd ever have a family of my own. Sure, I had Gran and Jason, and my parents for a short while, but having Eric and Hunter was different. I finally got to experience all of the things that I'd watch come into other people's lives and that I longed to have for myself. It was everything I'd hope it would be. Eric and Hunter were my family now and they filled me with joy.

Of course, our little family also included our vampire family. Pam remained Sheriff of Area 5. During the past year, she had been quite profitable for the King and was fair in her dealings with the local vamps. I was extremely grateful to Pam, because it meant that Eric could avoid vampire politics altogether, at least for now. Karin served as Pam's second in command. Although she was older than Pam, Pam was more familiar with the area and the local vamps, and the local vamps already felt an allegiance to Pam, having gone through several battles together. That sort of thing can bring folks closer, as I knew all too well having gone through several battles myself. I knew that over time, the local vamps would come to feel the same way about Karin, but right now was just a little too soon.

Pam and Karin were regular visitors to our home. Karin and Hunter had bonded during his rescue and she was particularly protective of him. I knew that she would protect him with her life if it ever came to it. Sometimes Eric and I even spent an odd evening at Fangtasia, dancing together and having a good time, but we didn't do that too often because Eric didn't want to undermine Pam's authority with his presence. But it was always good to see my vampires – Thalia, Indira, Maxwell Lee, Bubba if he was in town, and the others.

However, what brought me the most joy upon our return from Dallas was watching how Eric and Hunter had bonded. I had hoped that they would grow to be close, and possibly one day, Eric would be a male role model and father figure for Hunter; however, I was completely caught off guard at how quickly and deeply they bonded. It was more than I could have ever dreamed of or expected. Hunter called Eric "Uncle Eric," but he really treated him like he had Remy from what I could tell, although no one would ever completely replace Remy in Hunter's life. Eric and Hunter confided in each other, and Eric had started to teach him all he knew, which when you've lived for more than a thousand years, was quite a lot. When Hunter and Eric were both awake, they were never apart.

At night, after Hunter went to bed, my nights were filled with Eric. We spent all of the time we could making up for our lost year, and Eric was making good on all of the promises he made to me in Dallas. We were inseparable. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised when Eric proposed to me, but I was, very surprised in fact. The last time we married, it was in the vampire way and I was tricked into it. Although I had come to accept it in time, and even come to understand Eric's reasons for doing it, it wasn't like I was asked. But this time, he asked, with a ring and on bended knee and everything. I said yes, of course. I would marry Eric any way he wanted, the human way, vampire way, fairy way, elven way, and the ogre way if they existed.

Our life had grown so comfortable and easy with routine and happiness, and the promise of the AP's protection, that I guess I became less vigilant than I should have been. That is the only reason I can offer for how we were caught off guard. It was late in the day but the sun was still out, so my vampires were dead to the world. Hunter and I were weeding our garden. We were facing each other; Hunter had his back to the house and I had my back to the woods. There must have been a movement or something coming from the woods that caught his eye because Hunter looked up and then froze, paralyzed with fear. He spoke to me with his mind and said _"Aunt Sookie, it's him." _I shot up as straight as I could and turned on my heel, putting myself between Hunter and the stranger. I held my garden spade out in front of me like a knife and took a defensive stance. When I took in the man, I noticed he was holding a gun and it was pointed right at me. I must have been thinking, "Who is this," because Hunter silently told me, _"It's the man who killed daddy and took me from him."_

So, this was Medium Man.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Medium Man spoke first, "Why couldn't you just die? How many times do you have to be killed before it finally takes? Well, I aim to find out. I have six bullets, so I figure, I have six more times to kill you if you keep coming back from the dead."

"Who are you and why do you want me dead!?" I asked. Honestly, _another_ person showing up at my house wanting me dead! Seriously, what are the odds? If I had a nickel ….

"I'm Camden. Claude was my lover, my world, my everything and I hold you responsible for his death," he said. And then it dawned on me. Last year, Niall told me that he allowed Claude to escape from his fairy prison so that Niall could weed out other traitors in Faery. Camden must be one of those traitors. He must have helped Claude escape Faery and come through the portal, but how? I tried to focus on his thoughts, but I was getting nothing but static.

"What are you?" I asked.

"Having trouble reading me, huh. Well, I'm a part fairy, like you, but I'm a witch too. I used my magic to enter Faery when the Prince took Claude, and I used it to help Claude escape to back to this world. It's because of you that Claude was tortured. If only he had the cluviel dor, we could have overthrown the Prince and ruled Faery together, but you couldn't be seduced by Claude and he couldn't find where you hid the cluviel dor. As a result, my beautiful Claude was captured, tortured, disfigured, and he would have been killed too if he hadn't escaped. We came here to make you pay for what you did to him, but you just wouldn't go to prison like you should have, and then Claude died trying to bring you to me so that we could torture you, like Claude had been tortured," he said.

"So, since you're here wanting to do me harm, I guess you have the magic amulet too," I said.

"Yes," Camden said as his free hand patted his front pants pocket. "Freyda was nice enough to return it to me after she killed you. The coin is an ingenious bit of magic and it took me a long time and a lot of magic to create it, but it has certainly been useful." He could say that again, at least three people had used that coin to get past my wards, two of them to kill me (one of whom actually did) and one to frame me for murder. "I had wanted to kill you myself, but the Queen really hated you and insisted that she do it; however, it seems that I will get my chance after all," Camden said and he raised the gun slightly with purpose.

"Wait!" I shouted. "Okay, I understand me, but why Hunter? What do you want with him?" I asked. It was a question that had been plaguing me for some time.

"Well, we don't have the element of surprise with the Prince anymore. He knew Claude and I wanted to bring him down and when Claude broke free of his prison, we knew the Prince would be on guard. If we could kill you and then take this talented little boy, who is also the Prince's kin, why what kind of bargaining tool do you think we'd have? If the Prince fought a fairy war and closed the portals all to protect you, a more human than fairy relation that he hardly knew, then if you were dead and gone, what would he do to protect this child? He couldn't very well rescue him from the throng of vampires that protect a monarch. Would he give up his reign? Well, I'm certainly going to find out," Camden said and he took aim with his gun.

Suddenly, there was a loud pop and a flash of brilliant light. The intensity was so extreme that the three of us in my yard shielded our eyes and Camden lost the focus he had on his aim. The light quickly subsided and there stood Niall. He didn't say anything, just quickly turned towards Camden and shot him with a beam of light from his hands, sending Camden into a tree several feet away. Niall walked over to Camden who was either unconscious or stunned, I couldn't tell, and said, "Camden, I should have known." Then two fairy guards popped into my yard, collected Camden and proceeded to carry him away, but not before Niall stopped them and removed the amulet from Camden's pocket. Niall then turned to me and said, "My child," opening his arms to me. I wanted to go to him, but I was mad, no, actually I was livid.

"Hi Great Grandfather, I'm sorry but I'm feeling a little less than lovable towards you right at the moment," I responded.

"Whatever for?" Niall asked, and he looked genuinely shocked and hurt.

"Let's see, ever since you've come into my life, my life has been in jeopardy more times than when I just associated with vampires. Without going into it all, and there is a lot, I will say that most recently, you let Camden break Claude out of Faery and enter my world again. They got together with two people who wanted me dead in the worst way and they killed a woman, framed me for it, and got me arrested. They colluded with the Queen of Oklahoma to get Eric away from me. Oh and since Claude died and all, Camden and Freyda killed me, Bill, Remy and kidnapped Hunter last month," after a short pause, I said, "Yeah, I think that about sums it up."

"My dear Sookie, I suppose I can see your point, but it looks like it all worked out for you now, right? All of those who plotted against you are dead, and you have Eric back. And it appears a child too," Niall said, eyeing Hunter. The look Niall gave Hunter made me feel uneasy. I'd seen that same look the first time I met Niall at that French restaurant in Shreveport.

"Hunter, go in the house please." I said.

"Yes Aunt Sookie," Hunter replied.

Hunter went into the house and Niall watched him until he was out of sight. Niall then looked at me and said, "Aunt Sookie, hmmm," and that short sentence contained a world of meaning.

"Niall, yes, he is my cousin and Eric and I are raising him as our own. We are protected by the Ancient Pythoness now, and I will do anything, and I do mean anything, to keep him safe. He has known more hurt and sorrow than any person should, let alone a little boy, and I intend to give him a happy life."

"Sookie, you mistake my interest. I am simply interested in all of my part human descendants that have the essential spark, as I can tell he does. I do not mean to harm him or involve him in fairy politics in anyway, nor did I ever mean for that to happen with you. I was sincere when I told you that I intended to close the portals to protect humans from my kind," Niall said.

"Well Niall, I have to say, you didn't close them very tightly because there sure seems to be a whole lot of people coming through them!" I said, completely exasperated.

"Sookie, my dear, I promise this will be the last time you see me, or my kind here. I have gathered the most ancient and powerful fairies I could find and together we will seal the doors upon my return to Faery," and with this, he opened his arms to me again, and I begrudgingly went to him. When he embraced me I felt his love and warmth and I knew that, although misguided, his intentions had been well-meaning. Niall rested his chin on my head and said, "For whatever it is worth, I shall miss you, miss getting to know you, and miss getting to know little Hunter. But I know that my presence here has caused you more grief than I could ever have imagined. Fintan was wise to hide you from me. I can see that now. But do know, I care about you very deeply Sookie," he said, and I knew he was saying goodbye.

It was hard to stay mad at him knowing he was really and truly going to leave forever, and so I let go of my anger and hugged him back. After a moment, we pulled apart and Niall looked off at the darkening sky. "Your vampire shall be up soon, so I will be going. Here you go my child," and Niall handed me the amulet. "I hope this will no longer be causing you any further grief." And with that, he bent down, kissed my cheek. After one last long look, he turned and walked into my woods. That was the last time I saw Niall.

I went into the house and saw that Hunter had been watching us. He had used a chair to climb up onto the kitchen sink and his face was pressed into the window. "Let's hop down from there now," I said, lifting him up and setting him on the floor. "What do you want for dinner tonight?" I asked, and our lives returned to normal, or at least normal for us. I made dinner, like we always did, and we waited for Eric to rise and join the rest of the family.

THE END


End file.
